El Crisantemo Teñido de Rojo
by Ahiru-san
Summary: En menos de cinco años, Kiku experimentó los dos dolores más grandes que había sentido en su vida, y todo fue culpa de Alfred... aunque Wanwan tampoco parece estar feliz debido a las constantes peleas con Yao. ¿Existe alguna solución a sus problemas?
1. Prefacio

Una ciudad destruída, edificios hechos pedazos, escombros por todas partes, muertos y vivos que parecían haber muerto minutos atrás, polvo en el aire y un escabroso silencio absoluto eran el escenario de un destrozado Japón.

Escuchó una voz familiar que pronunciaba su nombre. Alguien lo estaba llamando.

—¡¡Kiku!! ¡¡Kiku!! —gritaba una muchacha de baja estatura mientras corría hacia él, pero no obtuvo respuesta, ya que la persona a la que estaba llamando no tenía fuerzas para articular palabra alguna.

Ella llegó a su lado y sólo le bastó con mirarlo para darse cuenta de que había ocurrido una catástrofe, pero… ¿cómo? ¿Qué había ocasionado que la ciudad quedara así? No vio ni tanques ni militares por los alrededores.

—Kiku —susurró ella jadeando por el esfuerzo de haber estado corriendo—, ¿qué pasó? —preguntó tomándole los brazos tras haberse arrodillado al lado suyo, pero él ni siquiera acertó a mirarla— Kiku, responde… dime algo… —pidió mientras sus ojos se tornaban vidriosos.

Kiku Honda, que se encontraba sentado en un trozo de pared derrumbada con un brazo apoyado en el muslo y una mano sujetando una katana clavada en el suelo, levantó la mirada tristemente. Miró los ojos de aquella chica y sintió como si fueran la única luz en medio de todo ese caos.

—Oí un ruido horrendo que venía de aquí cuando estaba en mi casa —murmuró ella con voz temblorosa—… ¿qué pasó?

Tomando aire, aquel hombre pensó en la forma más simple y precisa de explicarle lo que había ocurrido.

—América-san —pronunció por fin— me envió una bomba nuclear.

La chica abrió los ojos horrorizada.

—¡¿Qué?!

Kiku volvió a mirar el piso e hizo una pausa antes de decir:

—Wanwan-san… le recomiendo que se marche de aquí lo antes posible.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —preguntó desconcertada.

—Estará más segura si permanece resguardada en su casa. Aquí podría suceder otra cosa como ésta…

—No, no, Kiku —murmuró ella—… no me pidas que te deje aquí… ¡mírate! Estás herido… —y dicho esto emitió un triste sollozo que fue acompañado por una lágrima furtiva. Bajó la cabeza y aquella lágrima fue a dar al pantalón de Kiku, ese que alguna vez fue blanco y ahora se encontraba sucio, roto y con algunas manchas de sangre.

Kiku no sabía qué tenía que hacer. Estaba destruído, y la primera persona que se preocupó por él y lo fue a ver estaba llorando a su lado en ese momento. Aunque no hizo falta que él hiciera mucho porque, de pronto, Wanwan se incorporó, rodeó el cuerpo del japonés con sus brazos y colocó la cabeza en su hombro. Sollozó, y nuevas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos castaños, mojando la chaqueta de él.

Y las lágrimas que Kiku no había podido botar hasta entonces, en ese momento brotaron sin dificultad, una tras otra, mientras permanecía abrazado a aquella chica que tanto quería.

* * * * *

Mientras tanto, al otro lado del mundo, un hombre rubio con chaqueta de aviador se regocijaba en su asiento, sonriendo de manera perversa.

—Después de esto no tendrás más opción que rendirte, Kiku Honda…

* * *

Tal vez parezca algo extraño hacer una introducción de la historia a pie de página, pero bueno xD no quería adelantarles nada.

Esta historia está inspirada en el final de la segunda guerra mundial y en la "guerra de los comunistas", y constará de unos cuantos capítulos. La única advertencia que podría hacerles es que habrá bastante crueldad y sufrimiento.

El fic va dedicado a mi amiga Camila que, honestamente, fue la razón por la que comencé a escribir un fic sobre Kiku xD ^^


	2. La Segunda Catástrofe

Cuando Kiku sintió que había llorado lo suficiente, convenció a Wanwan de que era peligroso que siguiera en Hiroshima con él, ya que no conocía bien los efectos de la bomba. Era una nueva arma y prefería prevenir que lamentar.

Después de que ella regresara a su casa, se puso de pie y contempló los alrededores. Lo destrozaba el estar viendo esa ciudad que un día antes se encontraba en pie… hecha añicos ahora.

—Es una barbaridad… ¿Cuántas personas habrán muerto? —pensó apesadumbrado. Caminó y encontró gente que había sobrevivido al ataque. Algunos lloraban; otros deambulaban como si la explosión, además de quitarles su hogar, les hubiera arrebatado el alma. Varios de ellos presentaban quemaduras en distintas zonas del cuerpo, y aún así tuvieron más suerte que los que murieron carbonizados.

Era una catástrofe.

Nunca pensó que Alfred ocuparía contra él un arma tan poderosa y que, más encima, osaría matar civiles, gente que no tenía nada que ver con aquella guerra.

Observando su entorno, el humo que provenía de algunos edificios, los lugares en los que no había quedado nada… recordó aquellas palabras que le había dicho días antes a Alfred.

—El que Itaria-kun y Doitsu-san se hayan rendido no quiere decir que yo vaya a hacerlo también, América-san —dijo Kiku mirando firmemente a Alfred mientras lo apuntaba con su katana. El norteamericano, manteniendo la mirada del japonés, sonrió de forma misteriosa.

—En ese caso, guarda tu katana, Honda —sugirió él—. A fin de cuentas, no te servirá de nada —dijo entornando los ojos.

Sí… lo de la bomba debió ser algo que planeó muy bien junto a su jefe y sus subordinados, ya que no podían fallar en un ataque de esa índole. Ahora se arrepentía de haberle restado importancia a sus palabras, e incluso de haber acatado las órdenes de su superior, pero ya estaba todo hecho.

Fragmentos de aquella conversación con su emperador venían a su mente como si hicieran eco dentro de una oscura caverna…

"_No nos rendiremos ante los Estados Unidos"_

"_No muestres debilidad"_

"_Demuéstrame que tienes el honor de un soldado japonés"_

_"No podemos retroceder habiendo llegado a este punto"_

Pero cuando recordaba el espantoso escenario de Hiroshima y el dolor desgarrador que sintió tras recibir el impacto de la bomba, todas esas palabras perdían cualquier valor y sentido.

Se sentía miserable. Él, que alguna vez se creyó tan inmortal, con ese ataque sorpresa se dio cuenta de que no era tan fuerte como pensaba. Lo único que deseaba era tirarse al piso y dejar que la tierra lo devorara lentamente.

* * *

Tres días pasaron desde aquella tragedia y Kiku continuaba sintiéndose desolado y estando lastimado. Escuchó a sus superiores hablando acerca del suceso, algo relacionado con la rendición, con la monarquía, un cambio en la forma de gobierno, el ejército… pero no se sentía preparado aún para formar parte de una reunión con ellos. El impacto psicológico que tuvo la bomba en él lo había incapacitado: no tenía claridad mental, y debido a esto, olvidó completamente el darle una respuesta clara a su enemigo.

De esta forma, Alfred, que se encontraba dentro de una base militar en Estados Unidos, decidió tomar medidas más drásticas.

—Así que nada aún, ¿eh? —musitó aquel rubio de lentes con chaqueta de aviador, y pasados unos segundos, volteó para dirigirse a unos militares—… Suelten la _Fat Man_.

Y así, el mismo escenario que pudo ser observado en Hiroshima pasó a ser el de Nagasaki horas después.

* * *

No mucho después de que fuera lanzada la segunda bomba, un herido y devastado Kiku tuvo un encuentro con un triunfante Alfred en algún lugar de este mundo, en una habitación vagamente iluminada por nada más que una lámpara de techo.

—No me otorgaste tiempo suficiente como para que pudiera darte la respuesta adecuada —reclamó el oriental.

—Vaya, vaya —dijo Alfred—, ¿desde cuándo dejaste de tratarme con formalidad?

—A las personas se las trata de manera formal por un asunto de respeto —contestó con suma seriedad—, y a ti no te debo ni el más mínimo respeto después de lo que me hiciste, Jones.

Alfred sonrió socarronamente.

—Si no mal recuerdo, tú fuiste el que empezó con los bombardeos —le recordó—. Además, no podía dejar que alguien ensuciara así mi imagen de héroe. Recuerda que soy una respetada potencia mundial —presumió.

Kiku masculló una palabrota mirando el piso.

—¡Wow! ¡Y ahora dices groserías! —exclamó Alfred sorprendido— Creo que mis pequeñas muestras de poder te cambiaron mucho… —dijo con falsa modestia.

—Eres un desalmado. No te conformaste con matar gente inocente una sola vez.

—Seré un desalmado, pero tú eres patético, Honda —le espetó— ¡Tan sólo mírate! Con suerte puedes mantenerte en pie. Estás lleno de heridas y se nota que sufres con cada músculo que tienes que mover.

Era cierto: Sentía tanto, tanto dolor que apenas podía mantenerse erguido para conversar con él, pero debía mostrarse digno a pesar de que ese rubio ególatra le hubiera arrebatado su poder y su orgullo.

Kiku lo miró con odio mientras pensaba en qué más podría decirle, pero esto le otorgó tiempo al hombre de anteojos para seguir humillándolo.

—¿De verdad pensaste que eras más fuerte que yo? —preguntó con pena fingida, y dicho esto, soltó una carcajada— Bueno, sólo espero que te haya quedado claro que rendirte era tu única opción.

—Silencio —murmuró.

—¿Qué?

—¡Silencio! —gritó un destrozado japonés, apretando los puños.

La primera reacción del norteamericano fue callar, pero después miró a Kiku con crueldad, regodeándose de la pena de él, y volvió a reír.

—¿Y ahora pretendes que te obedezca? —preguntó como si le pareciera que Kiku era la persona más descarada que existía.

—No tenías porqué hacer algo como eso —le espetó—… y lo sabes.

—¡Claro que tenía que hacerlo! —lo contradijo.

—¿Por qué? Mis superiores pensaban pedir rendición cuando me arrojaste la segunda bomba ¿Por qué tenías que hacerme más daño del que ya me habías hecho?

El rubio lo miró sonriente, alzando una ceja.

—Fácil, mi querido Honda: no podía estar cien por ciento seguro de que te rendirías si ya habías tardado una semana en responderme. Tenía que aprovechar mis dos costosas bombas nucleares para asegurarme de que no pretendieras seguir en el juego.

Y analizando aquella respuesta, Kiku pudo caer en la cuenta de qué tan inhumano y temible podía llegar a ser Estados Unidos.


	3. Visitas en Casa

Me disculpo mil veces por no haber subido nada en tanto tiempo, de verdad, pero tuve algunos inconvenientes... ejemejemcambiodecasaejem... pero lo compenso subiendo dos capítulos seguidos de este fic ^^ Espero que les gusten.

Saludos!

Y ojalá dejen reviews ;w;

**Notas** _(para los que no sepan todos los nombres "humanos" de los países): _

Elizaveta es Hungría

Heracles es Grecia

Tobias es Noruega

Dan es Dinamarca

Noruega y Dinamarca fueron países invadidos por Alemania durante la segunda guerra mundial.

**

* * *

**

Los días habían transcurrido con mayor tranquilidad después de la rendición de Japón. El adolorido Kiku volvía a levantarse, y poco a poco volvía a recobrar su magullada autoestima. Había recordado lo que era sonreír por cosas simples como observar una puesta de sol, una flor de cerezo o un bebé riendo en los brazos de su madre.

Wanwan había ido a verlo poco después de que lanzaran la segunda bomba. Le pidió perdón de corazón por no haberlo visitado antes, pero se encontraba muy ocupada, y le dijo que le preocupaba mucho aquella situación, ya que ella siempre le había tenido un gran aprecio y nunca lo había visto tan mal.

También recibió visitas de Yong, Feliciano, Elizaveta, Ludwig y Heracles. El primero no sólo se había preocupado por Kiku, sino también de una gran cantidad de estudiantes coreanos que estaban realizando sus estudios universitarios en Japón gracias a una beca, y que vivían en una de las ciudades que fueron bombardeadas.

La visita de Elizaveta fue corta, pero significativa. Había ido a verlo porque Hungría también se había unido a las potencias del eje tiempo atrás, pero no había quedado tan mal como Japón.

A Kiku le sorprendía lo cambiante que era la personalidad de la húngara, ya que en el campo de batalla se veía más fuerte, ruda y amenazante que quinientos hombres fornidos portando metralletas; pero estando con él en su casa era totalmente distinta: muy educada y formal, pero no por eso fría. Conversaron acerca del tema de la bomba y ella pudo ponerlo al día respecto a cómo se encontraban los demás países después del fin de la guerra.

Llegada la hora de la despedida, Kiku la llevó hasta la salida y le dijo:

—Muchas gracias, Elizaveta-san —hizo una reverencia—. Debo confesarle que no esperaba recibir una visita suya.

—No es nada, Kiku —sonrió—. Y bueno, era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Ahora es mejor que pienses en recuperarte.

Heracles, por su parte, se veía muy preocupado cuando lo fue a ver. A pesar de que Kiku lo conocía desde hace mucho, nunca lo había visto así. Era como si ese eterno sopor que lo caracterizaba hubiera desaparecido, y en vez de estar recostado o durmiendo, se encontraba preguntándole si estaba bien, si tenía heridas graves, etc.

—No es nada que el tiempo no pueda curar, Girisha-kun —respondió Kiku muy sereno.

—Me alegra mucho saberlo —suspiró aliviado—, porque si hubieras muerto, yo… me habría puesto realmente triste —confesó bajando la mirada apenado.

—Soy muy resistente, así que no se preocupe. Le agradezco enormemente que haya venido.

Cuando recibió la visita de Feliciano, tuvo una conversación muy triste con él. Estaba muy apenado por cómo habían acabado las cosas para Alemania, y porque había tenido que traicionarlos a ambos en la guerra —y a Ludwig por segunda vez—. Insistió en que fueron órdenes de su hermano Lovino, aunque Feliciano, por su parte, sólo apoyaba la idea de rendirse y no seguir luchando. Aún así, estaba tan avergonzado de sí mismo que no se sentía capaz de mirar a la cara a su ex camarada de metro ochenta, y se disculpó con el japonés unas cinco veces o más mientras derramaba muchísimas lágrimas.

Por eso, cuando Ludwig fue a verlo, aprovechó de hablarle del tema, no sin primero escucharlo a él.

—Él me prometió la gloria, el levantamiento de la patria y de mi orgullo después de que tuviera que aceptar ese humillante Tratado de Versalles —relató mientras hablaba de su ex líder—… y no me di cuenta de lo que provocaría obedecerle en todo. Lo vi tan decidido, tan dispuesto a cambiar las cosas… que no pensé en nada más que la victoria cuando destrozaba al enemigo y traicionaba la confianza de otros —suspiró—… Además de que siempre he estado involucrado en batallas, por lo que ya estoy acostumbrado a estar luchando constantemente. Pero así fue como no me di cuenta… del daño que estaba causando.

—Doitsu-san… créame que no lo culpo por haber obedecido a su general. Yo estoy pasando por algo parecido a lo que usted me acaba de decir, pero somos países al fin y al cabo. Nuestro deber es acatar las órdenes de nuestros superiores, aunque eso signifique que uno, posteriormente, se de cuenta de lo fatídicas que pueden ser las consecuencias.

—Gracias por comprenderme, Kiku, pero creo que ya es completamente inútil buscar una justificación para nuestros actos. No vale la pena explicar nuestras razones a quienes atacamos, no sirve de nada desear no haber hecho lo que hicimos… porque el daño ya está hecho. Iván me odia, Francis me odia, Tobias y Dan también… y Feliks debe detestarme como nunca ha detestado a alguien…

—Tiene razón respecto a lo de justificar nuestros errados actos, Doitsu-san, pero hay un tema que me preocupa… que tiene que ver con algo que dijo usted antes: la traición.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que te preocupa?

—Itaria-kun.

Ludwig bajó la mirada, inquieto.

—Entiendo que usted esté dolido, pero sé que Itaria-kun no quería traicionarlo. Su hermano mayor parecía más capaz, además de que no podemos saber a ciencia cierta qué fue lo que ellos conversaron antes de cambiarse de bando.

Ludwig guardó silencio con una expresión que denotaba una profunda tristeza, por lo que Kiku prosiguió.

—Creo que lo mejor que podría hacer en caso de que Itaria-kun quiera conversar con usted sería escucharlo.

El alemán meditó su respuesta unos instantes, pero finalmente respondió:

—Creo que no tengo otra opción. Después de todo, hice cosas horribles y Feliciano es muy miedoso. No puedo culparlo realmente si decidió abandonarnos…

—Sólo puedo darle mis mejores deseos para que logre recuperarse, Doitsu-san. Tenga en cuenta que entiendo muy bien cómo se siente.

—Muchas gracias —respondió el rubio esbozando una sonrisa.

Cuando Ludwig se marchó poco después, el japonés salió al patio trasero de su casa y contempló a los peces en el estanque mientras reflexionaba acerca de lo sucedido.

Apenas había salido de casa después del ataque, ya que la bomba le había hecho un gran daño tanto física como psicológicamente, y el haber recibido tantas visitas de países que estaban preocupados por él lo hacía sentir mejor. A pesar de que sentía dolor, en ese momento se sentía más querido que antes.

La guerra les había dejado valiosas lecciones de vida a gran parte de los que formaron parte de ella. Kiku, por su parte, agradecía el haber conseguido levantarse después de un ataque tan poderoso, pero sus problemas no terminaban ahí...


	4. El Inicio de un Nuevo Conflicto

**Notas para que no se pierdan antes de leer el capítulo**:

Lee es Hong Kong, y vive con Yao (China)

Ahora los dejo ^^

* * *

Unos pocos años después de que fuera arrojada la segunda bomba, Wanwan se encontraba en una habitación a solas con Yao, su hermano mayor, ya que le había pedido expresamente hablar con él sobre un asunto importante.

—Y bueno —dijo él con su típica expresión alegre—, ¿de qué querías hablarme?

Ella lo miró con firmeza y le dijo con suma seriedad:

—Wang Yao, quiero ser un país independiente de ti.

Y esas palabras tardaron en ser procesadas correctamente por el cerebro de Yao.

—¿Qué? —preguntó cambiando radicalmente su expresión, poniéndose muy serio.

—Que quiero mi independencia.

Pensó que sus oídos lo engañaban, pero no: Wanwan le estaba pidiendo ser un país, no sólo una isla.

El primero en desear algo así fue Japón, que lo tomó por sorpresa y se fue de su lado de un momento a otro; luego Inglaterra le arrebató a Hong Kong, después tuvo que separarse de Corea, y ahora… ahora ella…

—¿Pero qué cosas dices? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido— ¡Tú no puedes ser independiente!

—¿Por qué no? —inquirió dirigiéndole una mirada altiva.

—Porque no estás preparada. Lo siento, Wanwan, pero no puedo permitir eso —zanjó él con suma seriedad.

A partir de la respuesta del chino se creó un ambiente muy tenso, a lo que la chica respondió:

—Yao, quiero ser independiente, quiero ser libre. Quiero ser un país y estoy en mi derecho de serlo. No entiendo porqué te complica tanto el hecho de que yo deje de ser un territorio tuyo.

Y aquellas palabras tocaron una parte escondida en el corazón de Yao, esa parte que no le gustaba que nadie más que sus cercanos conocieran: la que estaba vinculada a sus sentimientos, a su lado fraternal. Pero no podía decirle, no podía decirle que ella era su hermana más pequeña, la más sensible, la más pura, y por eso no quería dejarla ir. Había sido demasiado duro vivir tantas separaciones en tan poco tiempo —tomando en cuenta que él había vivido milenios— y soportar que Kiku lo atacara sin piedad en la Segunda Guerra Mundial… como para que pudiera aguantar nuevamente algo así.

Por eso mismo no podía permitir que obtuviera su independencia.

—No me complica eso, sino que sé, y tú también sabes, que tu lugar está aquí —determinó colocando una mano en la cintura y apuntando el piso con la otra—, en la misma casa que yo. Deja de pretender que eres una adulta cuando sigues siendo una niña.

—¡No soy una niña, Yao! —protestó.

—Eso es lo que tú dices, pero todavía te falta mucho por madurar. Eres muy ingenua, Wanwan, y cualquiera podría aprovechar de hacerte daño si decides independizarte.

—¡No es cierto!

—¡Entonces demuéstramelo!

—Te lo demostraré en el campo de batalla, ya que parece ser el único lugar en el que me pondrás real atención.

El chino calló, sospechando que ella insinuaba algo sumamente serio.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Que te declaro la guerra —sentenció.

—¡Bueno, en ese caso, que así sea! —estalló él, indignado.

Y cuando dijo eso, la chica le dirigió una mirada llena de odio, dio media vuelta y salió de aquella casa dando un portazo.

Su hermano Lee entró corriendo a la habitación en la que Yao aún se encontraba.

—¿Qué pasó, Yao? —preguntó muy preocupado.

—… Te explicaré más tarde —murmuró abatido y profundamente dolido—… ahora no me siento capaz de hablarte del asunto…

Con esas palabras y los pasos lentos y pesados que alejaban a Yao de la habitación, Lee se imaginó lo peor, pero decidió esperar a que su hermano mayor se encontrara en mejores condiciones, ya que Wanwan debía estar enojadísima y era preferible dejarla sola.

* * *

Caminaba.

Caminaba a paso rápido, furiosa, hacia la casa de la única persona que la escucharía, la única persona que podría entender cómo se sentía en ese momento.

Necesitaba contarlo, porque si callaba y no se lo decía a nadie, después se sentiría mucho peor.

El sólo pensar en Yao, en ese que se negaba a "soltarla al mundo" y osaba llamarla inmadura por el hecho de superarla en edad por muchos siglos, le producía no sólo rabia, sino también tristeza. Ella se sentía grande, fuerte, y era lo suficientemente emprendedora como para poder convertirse en una nación independiente. Además, presintió que Yao no querría ceder, y el haberlo comprobado ella misma la desilusionó bastante, ya que en ese momento aún tenía la esperanza de poder convencerlo por las buenas.

Dándole vueltas al asunto fue como llegó a una gran casa tradicional japonesa. Abrió la puerta que daba al patio delantero, caminó con rapidez por el camino de piedras en el suelo hacia la puerta de entrada y golpeó.

Una sirvienta de edad madura que llevaba puesto un kimono fue quien le abrió. Se saludaron con una reverencia y la mujer le preguntó si venía a visitar a alguien.

—Quisiera ver al señor Honda Kiku, por favor —pidió la chica cortésmente.

—En seguida —respondió la sirvienta—. Aguarde aquí, por favor.

Wanwan no tuvo que esperar mucho para que apareciera su amigo Kiku. Él sonrió en cuanto la vio. Aún llevaba una venda en el brazo y otra en la pierna, pero al menos ella pudo notar que caminaba sin dificultades.

—Wanwan-san, qué gusto verla —la saludó haciendo una reverencia, a lo que ella respondió de igual manera—. ¿Qué tal se encuentra?

—Bastante mal, Kiku —contestó bajando la mirada, y la sonrisa del japonés se desvaneció inmediatamente.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó con preocupación.

—Me gustaría que habláramos de esto en otro lugar…

—Sí, sólo sígame.

Kiku la condujo por su hogar hasta su propia habitación. Habiendo entrado en ésta, tomaron asiento en unos cojines, cada uno a un lado de la mesa que ahí se encontraba.

Wanwan le contó acerca de la discusión con Yao, la declaración de guerra y sus ganas de ser un país con todas sus letras. Además, le confesó que tenía pensado de antes declararle la guerra en caso de que no funcionara el diálogo, como si fuera su "plan B", ya que Yao siempre había sido algo sobreprotector con ella. Kiku la escuchó atentamente, manteniéndose siempre sereno, pero no por eso indiferente.

—Es un gran problema, pero quiero que sepa que usted cuenta con todo mi apoyo.

—Muchas gracias, Kiku —sonrió—. Es muy importante para mí saber que cuento con el apoyo de alguien.

—Creo que es perfectamente capaz de arreglárselas usted sola, pero eso sí, debo concordar con Wang-san cuando le dijo que el día en que usted pase a ser un país también estará más vulnerable.

—¿Por qué, Kiku? —preguntó algo disgustada.

—Porque hay países amistosos y países adustos, pero sólo la experiencia es la que nos permite saber con cuáles conviene involucrarse y con cuáles no… o con cuáles nos conviene enfrentarnos y con cuáles no debemos meternos.

—… ¿Lo dices por alguna experiencia personal?

—Tan sólo mire las vendas que llevo puestas, Wanwan-san.

La chica de cabello oscuro observó su brazo detenidamente y pudo entender, lamentablemente, a lo que se refería.


	5. Apoyos y Alianzas

Vuelvo a pedir disculpas por la demora, pero no se asusten si tardo mucho en actualizar, porque estoy dispuesta a terminar este fic o_ó

Ojalá les guste el capítulo!

**Advertencias**: crack pairing.

* * *

Tras haber conversado con Kiku y comido algunos mochis hechos por él, le dio las gracias a su amigo por haberla escuchado y sido tan comprensivo, y se marchó.

A pesar de que aquella conversación hizo que se replanteara algunas cosas, no se daría por vencida: ella tenía una meta fija y no desistiría hasta que lograra hacerla realidad. Al menos pudo saber que contaba con el apoyo de su amigo, por lo que no estaba sola en aquella guerra.

Lamentaba el hecho de que al declararle la guerra a Yao también se la estaba declarando a Lee, pero no tenía opción: era una guerra civil, y si se metía con uno, el otro quedaba involucrado en el conflicto de forma automática.

Como ya no podía volver a la casa de ellos, decidió construirse una en la isla, ya que no podía permanecer en la calle. Asombrosamente, en muy poco tiempo sus empleados ya le habían construido una hermosa casa de diseño tradicional de oriente.

Pero algo que le sorprendió aún más fue el haber recibido ayuda para la guerra de alguien que ni siquiera conocía.

—¡Hello! —saludó Alfred a todo pulmón con su voz alegre y estruendosa llevando puesta, como de costumbre, su chaqueta de aviador. Wanwan se quedó pasmada observándolo.

—¿Quién es usted?

—¿Cómo? —se extrañó— ¿Es que no me conoces?

—Pues… su cara se me hace familiar, pero no recuerdo haber conversado alguna vez con usted.

—Bueno, en ese caso, tendré que presentarme —dijo acomodándose los lentes con un solo dedo— ¡Soy Estados Unidos —chilló haciendo una pose heroica—, mejor conocido como Alfred Jones! Mi comida favorita son las hamburguesas ¡y mis colores favoritos son los de la libertad!

—Ehm… yo no quería saber tanto acerca de su persona…

—¡Ah, vamos! ¿No me vas a decir tu nombre?

Ella lo miró con seriedad mientras levantaba una ceja, y respondió:

—Me llamo Wanwan Wang.

—¿Wang? ¡Entonces eres Wanwan, la chica que quiere independizarse, ¿cierto? —exclamó con los ojos brillosos.

—S-Sí… —contestó levemente asustada por las reacciones exageradas del joven de anteojos— ¿cómo lo sabe?

—Vamos… ya sabes cómo es el mundo globalizado: hay un conflicto en una parte, alguien lo publica por Internet y en seguida lo saben hasta los que viven en el Polo Norte.

—Bueno… ¿y a qué se debe tanta alegría, señor Jones?

—¡A que yo pienso apoyarte en todo lo que necesites para ganar la guerra, Wanwan!

Y habiendo oído aquellas palabras, Wanwan pensó que ese tipo era muy extraño, ya que no sólo le ofrecía ayuda sin siquiera conocerla, sino que le decía cosas tan incoherentes como que sus colores favoritos eran los de la libertad.

Por otro lado, también pensó que tenía un hermoso color de ojos.

* * *

Finalmente, Wanwan aceptó su ayuda. Era conciente de lo poderoso que era Yao y de que lo sería aún más si recibía la ayuda de Iván, por lo que le convenía ser apoyada por naciones fuertes. Además, sabía que Estados Unidos había estado involucrado en numerosas guerras —de las cuales había salido victorioso—, y no podía desperdiciar un apoyo como ese.

Y pensando en la clase de apoyo que iría a recibir su oponente, recordó lo acosador e insistente que había sido el soviético con él durante décadas.

Quién sabe qué cosas extrañas estarían ocurriéndole ahora que volvían a ser aliados.

* * *

En ese preciso momento, Wang Yao se encontraba acostado en el pasto de su jardín, rodeado de pandas y numerosos arbustos de granada.

—Ahh… qué tranquilidad siento cuando estoy junto a los pandas —dijo en voz alta para sí mismo— ¡Son tan lindos!

—¿Y qué hay de mí, Yao? —preguntó un hombre de metro ochenta con una expresión alegre y tranquila a la vez.

—¡AAAH! —chilló, dándoles un susto a los pandas— ¿¡Qué haces tú en mi casa!

A aquel hombre, que tenía un color de cabello rubio ceniza y ojos lilas, pareció afectarle la reacción tan poco amistosa de parte del chino, por lo que su sonrisa se dio vuelta inmediatamente.

—No entiendo porqué te molesta que venga de visita sin avisar —dijo él bastante apenado.

—¡Y yo no entiendo cómo siguen dejando que entres aquí! —soltó, y se levantó del suelo para dirigirse hacia el interior de su hogar— ¡Ni siquiera quedamos en reunirnos para firmar un acuerdo o hablar acerca de la guerra! —resopló— Iré a hablar con las criadas… —murmuró algo molesto.

—Bueno, no sé si puedas hacerlo ahora mismo, porque cuando les pregunté si podía entrar, se desmayaron.

—¡¿Qué?

—Lo siento, no era mi intención —dijo mientras sus ojos se tornaban vidriosos—, pero tenía muchas ganas de verte… y creo que las asusté un poco.

Yao hizo una pausa antes de responderle:

—En ese caso…

—¿Sí? —inquirió inocentemente.

—¡FUERA DE MI CASA, IVÁN! —gritó lanzándole granadas.

—¡Ahh! ¡Si querías que me fuera, sólo tenías que pedirlo! —exclamó el ruso mientras corría cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos para que el ataque con frutas no lo aturdiera.

Cuando consiguió ahuyentar a Iván y sacarlo de su casa, Yao pensó que el que lo fuera a visitar sin previo aviso había sido una señal, y era hora de planear estrategias y hacerle un gran pedido de armas a la Unión Soviética.

—Tengo que pensar en todo este asunto y planificar con tiempo si no quiero ser derrotado. No podría aceptar el perder ante mi hermana menor…

* * *

Pasados unos días, Wanwan sintió curiosidad por el sujeto que le había ofrecido su ayuda. Se preguntaba cuál era la razón por la que quería ayudarla, ya que ni siquiera se conocían mínimamente.

Así que decidió preguntárselo.

—¿Por qué quiere ayudarme? —preguntó ella con curiosidad. Alfred le sonrió.

—Porque todo pueblo al que se le esté negando la libertad debe recibir el apoyo de otras naciones —pronunció como si estuviera dando un discurso en una conferencia—. Como el amante de la libertad que soy, es mi deber ayudar a todos los que anhelen ser libres e independientes y no puedan cumplir su sueño al verse aprisionados por naciones más grandes y poderosas.

—Increíble —dijo con sincero asombro.

—Así somos los héroes —dijo guiñándole un ojo, y rió de esa forma tan característica suya. Ella se ruborizó ligeramente, sin entender siquiera porqué.

—Gracias, señor Jones… —dijo bajando la voz y la mirada.

Alfred la miró con sus ojos claros de una manera intensa y tomó el mechón que sobresalía del cabello de la chica para jugar con él, moviéndolo entre sus dedos. Esto la hizo sentir muy nerviosa. Esa mirada la cautivaba por alguna razón que ni siquiera ella conocía, y el hecho de que él jugara con su cabello mientras la miraba de esa forma provocaba que se le acelerara el corazón.

El rubio, sin soltar ese mechón suyo, se acercó a ella y le dijo al oído en un susurro:

—Llámame Alfred.

Wanwan se mordió el labio más nerviosa que antes y asintió con la cabeza. Él le soltó el mechón y dio media vuelta para marcharse caminando a paso lento. De pronto se detuvo, volteó a verla y le guiñó un ojo seductoramente mientras se despedía con un "hasta pronto".

Cuando el chico rubio hubo volteado y retomado su marcha, Wanwan se llevó una mano al pecho, con la imagen de aquel hombre tan valiente dando vueltas en su cabeza, tan fresca como la fragancia de una flor.

* * *

Los que aman a Alfred, no me odien por hacer crack pairing.

Los que odien a Alfred, tampoco me odien a mí xDDDU

Explicaciones de la historia: Taiwán fue apoyada por Estados Unidos en todo este proceso, mientras que China fue apoyada por la Unión Soviética.


	6. Sentimientos

Hola!

Disculpen otra vez mi ausencia tan prolongada D: pero tuve que usar toda mi creatividad en escribir una novela corta para Lenguaje x_x y en eso estuve unas dos semanas [**el link de la historia podrán encontrarlo en mi perfil**] Pero como dije: estoy dispuesta a terminar este fic, y por eso les traje un nuevo capítulo ^^! Sólo espero que les guste, porque lo hice con todo el dolor de mi cucharón ;w; (odio hacer sufrir tanto a mis personajes favoritos u_u pero hay historias que lo requieren)

**Advertencias:** mucho angst T_T

Y bueh, los dejo :3

**

* * *

**

Los meses pasaban, y con ellos los años. Los encargos de armamentos iban y venían, pero las soluciones nunca llegaban.

El conflicto entre Yao y Wanwan se prolongaba al punto de que no parecía tener un final. Entre ambos gobiernos había muchos roces y ninguna de las partes pretendía ceder en nada. Para colmo, la isla de Taiwán corría peligro de ser atacada en algún momento por la República Popular China.

No los hacía felices pelear, pero tampoco les ayudaría quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras el otro tomaba medidas que no le agradaban en lo más mínimo.

Cuando se hallaban en la soledad de su habitación planeando propuestas y leyes, o en la tranquilidad de sus jardines, solían pensar amargamente en su rival, sintiendo un gran resentimiento que parecía aumentar con cada discusión que tenían.

—Me gustaría que ese imbécil me viera como soy en realidad y no como una niña pequeña —mascullaba ella.

—Ojalá se diera cuenta de que es más frágil de lo que cree y dejara de pensar en hacer imprudencias —murmuraba Yao para sí.

En paralelo, Wanwan comenzó a desarrollar otro sentimiento en su interior sin percatarse de ello, uno que no había experimentado antes. Por alguna razón deseaba encontrarse con ese joven y volver a sentirse como la vez que jugó con el mechón sobresaliente de su cabello.

Poco a poco fueron surgiendo dudas en su interior acerca de esa persona que, a pesar de prácticamente no conocerla, la atraía de la misma forma que una mariposa nocturna se dejaba llevar por la luz de la luna: una atracción que podría haberse considerado hasta peligrosa.

Y así fue floreciendo este sentimiento que las personas llamaban amor, el cual crecía a pesar de que algunas veces Alfred dijera cosas que le molestaban.

—¿Sabes? —le dijo en una ocasión— ¡El otro día me puse a pensar y descubrí algo!

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó ella.

—¡Que Wanwan Wang suena como ladrido de perro! —exclamó, y soltó una carcajada. La oriental lo miró fastidiada.

—¡Qué odioso! —le espetó, y dicho esto dio media vuelta y se marchó.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué se enojó? —se preguntó Alfred en voz alta.

Pero aunque ocurrieran incidentes tontos como aquél, no podía ignorar lo que sentía.

—Alfred es muy alegre y entusiasta —le comentó a Kiku un día de esos—. Además, dijo que me ayudaría en todo lo que fuera necesario para que pueda volverme un país —contó con una amplia sonrisa—. También es muy guapo…

"_Guapo"_ repitió Kiku mentalmente.

—Wanwan-san… ¿usted siente acaso una especie de afecto diferente hacia América-san? —preguntó mientras sentía que se le aceleraba el corazón. Después de todo, era muy tímido

—¡¿Ehh? —soltó ella— ¡pero qué dices! —exclamó dirigiendo la mirada hacia otro lado mientras un tono sonrosado aparecía en sus mejillas, y esto fue algo que hasta Kiku pudo descifrar.

"Ya veo… —pensó, profundamente contrariado.

De esta forma, el sentimiento de Wanwan fue creciendo de la misma manera que la angustia del japonés.

Después de aquella conversación, Kiku llegó bastante deprimido a su hogar. Habiendo entrado a su habitación no hizo nada más que sentarse en una esquina con la espalda contra la pared, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. La escasa luz que entraba al cuarto debido a las cortinas que cubrían los ventanales le daba un aspecto más sombrío a sus meditaciones.

Aquellas palabras que había oído resonaban en su cabeza como un tormentoso eco, y es que… ¿cómo era posible que a Wanwan le gustara Alfred? Apenas se conocían; en cambio, él mismo había tenido una estrecha relación con ella desde que Wanwan era una niña; la había visto crecer y convertirse en la linda, fuerte y maravillosa chica que era hoy en día, y una joven como ella no merecía estar al lado de alguien como Alfred: él era una mala persona que se preocupaba de nada más que su propio bien, y si se metía en conflictos ajenos era sólo para sacar provecho de ello.

"Bueno, pero lo lógico era que ella se fijara en sus virtudes —se dijo a sí mismo, desanimándose—, no en sus defectos.

Dirigió la mirada hacia su derecha, donde se encontraba el ventanal y la luz entraba por una pequeña rendija que se producía entre las cortinas.

Lo único que le quedaba era rezar para que Alfred no correspondiera los sentimientos de esa persona que para él era tan valiosa y querida.

* * *

Después de cada enfrentamiento, Wanwan entristecía. A pesar de que anhelaba con todo su corazón el ser reconocida como un país, Yao era su hermano, y no era agradable ni mucho menos reconfortante estar en conflicto con él.

Un día en el que se reunió con Alfred para que le ayudara a armar un plan de ataque, sintió ganas de llorar. Él se percató de esto y en seguida le preguntó qué le sucedía.

—B-Bueno —balbuceaba ella—, el sólo hecho de… estar en guerra con mi hermano… me pone muy triste —confesó a punto de estallar en lágrimas.

Alfred la miró acongojado y la rodeó con sus brazos, acariciándole el cabello.

—Tranquila —susurró—. Sé que es difícil, pero no debes dejar que te pase a llevar porque piense que eres muy joven.

—¡Lo sé! —soltó— Ya lo sé, Alfred, y es por eso que… me siento así —y en ese mismo momento, cuando se le quebró la voz, comenzó a botar todas las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo, una por una, acompañándolas con tristes sollozos mientras el estadounidense la abrazaba con calidez. Después de un rato, con mucha dificultad logró decirle:

—No entiendo porqué actúa así conmigo… ¿Tú lo entiendes, Alfred?

La expresión del muchacho se tornó pensativa por unos segundos para responder:

—Yo no soy muy bueno para entender a mis enemigos. Sólo te puedo decir que te apoyo, porque mereces ser libre —dijo mirándola a los ojos—… y mucho más que eso.

La cara de Wanwan, perlada de lágrimas, pasó de ser blanca pálida a color cereza en menos de tres segundos. Estaba tan nerviosa que ni siquiera pudo mantener su mirada puesta en los ojos de él. El joven de lentes comenzó a acercarse lentamente a su rostro. Ella no supo qué hacer, así que permaneció inmóvil y permitió que Alfred le susurrara al oído:

—Eres una chica muy fuerte, y eso me encanta.

… A lo que Wanwan soltó un chillido y apartó su rostro con una mano, muerta de nervios. Él se mostró algo desilusionado, y cuando ella dejó de empujarlo, la miró con cara de niño triste.

—¡¿Qué querías hacer? —le gritó ella.

—Sólo quería decirte lo que pienso de ti…

Los ojos claros del estadounidense penetraron profundamente en su corazón, y cayó en la cuenta de que no podía seguir escondiendo lo que sentía.

—Alfred…

—¿Sí?

En ese momento, con el corazón latiéndole con una fuerza que nunca antes había sentido, con las manos temblorosas y creyendo que el alma podría escapársele por la boca en cualquier momento, se acercó a Alfred, colocó las manos sobre sus hombros y lo besó en los labios de manera fugaz. El joven permaneció quieto por unos segundos, perplejo. Acto seguido, le tomó el mentón a la oriental y fue él quien depositó un beso en su boca.

—Qué chica tan traviesa —susurró él con una sonrisa tras haber terminado el beso.

—¡No digas eso! —reclamó ella, mirando con nerviosismo sus puños apretados sobre sus muslos.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta? —preguntó con amabilidad.

—¡Aff! —masculló ella, y dio media vuelta para no verle la cara.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué dije ahora? —se preguntó en voz alta, desconcertado.

* * *

Ese mismo día, poco antes del crepúsculo, Wanwan fue a visitar a Kiku, quien se encontraba en su jardín observando a los peces en el estanque.

—¡Kiku, Kiku! —saludó ella.

—Buenos días, Wanwan-san.

—¡Kikuuu! —exclamó llena de gozo— ¡no creerás lo que me pasó hoy!

—¿Qué sucedió? La veo muy contenta. ¿Se arreglaron las cosas con Wang-san?

—¡No, qué dices! ¡Pasó algo mejor que eso!

—Vaya… ¿qué fue, entonces?

—¡Alfred me pidió ser su novia!

Y aquellas palabras atravesaron el corazón de Kiku como lo haría una katana en la nieve: así de fácil, de manera rápida y limpia.

—Ahh… qué gran noticia —murmuró, tratando de ocultar su abatimiento.

—¡Sí! Estoy tan feliz, Kiku… Nunca esperé que de verdad pasara.

"Y yo había rogado que no ocurriera… —pensó, sintiéndose tremendamente desdichado.

* * *

Lo siento tanto, Kiku TT_TT

Confieso que Kiku es uno de mis personajes favoritos, pero sin sufrimiento no hay historia (en este caso, claro).

Sólo me queda decir que** ojalá dejen algún review**, ya sea porque les gusta mi creación o porque hay algo que le falta. Acepto de buena gana las críticas constructivas *-*


	7. Veneno Corrosivo

-Esquiva los tomates y los abucheos del público-

L-Lo siento ;_; aquí les traigo el capítulo más reciente del fic.

Gente: MUEREEEE DDD: -Lanzan más tomates-

AHH ;O; Espero que les guste!

**Aclaraciones: **En algunos reviews que dejaron me hicieron un par de preguntas. Aquí las respondo:

1) El fic está situado en el conflicto que tuvieron los miembros de la república popular china con el partido nacionalista de china (comunistas v/s capitalistas) Creo que no fue una guerra con todas sus letras, pero que se hicieron encargos de armamentos y que hubieron ataques de un bando hacia otro, sí, hubieron, aunque aquí quise "ponerle color" al asunto XD

2) Los capítulos de esta historia son cortos porque quise darle ese formato a esta historia en particular.

Los dejo!

**

* * *

**Le parecía difícil de creer, pero así era: Wanwan y Alfred eran pareja.

Se sentía increíblemente idiota, ya que él mismo tampoco había hecho mucho por ganarse el amor de ella. Wanwan era tan hermosa, tan tierna, tan fuerte… Era de esperarse que algún día otra persona se fijara en ella, y aún así nunca se le pasó por la mente.

¿Por qué nunca se esforzó por hacer algo? Porque tenía miedo, porque era muy inexperto, porque el sólo imaginarse a sí mismo tomándole la mano a aquella chica provocaba que sus propias manos sudaran. Era tan tímido y tenía tan pocas herramientas como para manejar una situación de ese estilo a su favor que nunca se sintió capaz de actuar, y prefirió amarla en secreto para que ni siquiera ella se diera cuenta.

Fue un error y, por desgracia, no se percató de ello hasta que ya era demasiado tarde.

La impotencia que empezó a sentir a raíz de este hecho causó que comenzara a odiar de verdad a Alfred. Si ya le desagradaba su persona y guardaba resentimiento hacia él por lo que hizo al final de la guerra, en esos momentos sentía cosas peores y mucho más poderosas.

Para su perjuicio, pocos días después tuvo que asistir a una conferencia de la ONU en Estados Unidos y se encontró con él dentro de la sede.

—¡Hello! —saludó el joven alegremente.

—Buenos días —respondió el oriental haciendo una reverencia.

—Ahh, qué hermoso día es hoy, ¿no? El cielo está despejado y el tiempo es agradable —comentó en voz alta para sí—, perfecto para tener una cita.

—¿Por qué lo dice? —preguntó como si no entendiera.

—Ah, bueno —dijo irradiando felicidad—, porque hoy pensaba salir con mi novia.

Una oleada de odio recorrió el cuerpo de Kiku. A pesar de esto, se mostró sumamente sereno por fuera.

—¿Así que los rumores de que está con Wanwan-san son ciertos?

—Así es —confirmó con una gran sonrisa—, ¿por qué? Pensé que ella ya te lo habría comentado.

—Sólo quería verificar lo que había oído.

Entonces, el joven de anteojos lo miró arqueando las cejas y abriendo ligeramente la boca, como si hubiera caído en la cuenta de algo interesante.

—¿A ti te molesta que yo esté con ella?

—¿Por qué habría de molestarme?

—No sé… creo que te molestaría si ella te gustara, pero parece que éste no es el caso.

La expresión de Kiku, a pesar de todas las provocaciones, era inescrutable.

—Creo que está confundido, América-san.

—Sí, bueno… a todo esto, tengo que asistir a la reunión ahora mismo —recordó— ¡Hasta pronto!

Y mientras se alejaba a paso rápido, el japonés permaneció quieto en el pasillo con la mirada perdida. De pronto, alguien colocó su mano en el hombro de él, causando que saliera abruptamente de su trance.

—¡Ah! —soltó, volteando para averiguar de quién se trataba, y resultó ser nada más ni nada menos que Heracles.

—Kiku, estabas quieto como las estatuas —observó con su típico tono sereno.

—Sí, sólo me distraje un momento…

Heracles lo miró dudoso mientras el oriental recobraba la noción de las cosas.

—¿No quieres conversar al respecto?

Y esa pregunta puso en una situación algo complicada a Kiku, ya que no quería decirle que no, pero tampoco quería decirle que sí. Entonces, aplicó la tan conocida política de su nación diciendo:

—Lo pensaré.

Dicho esto, caminó en la misma dirección hacia la cual se había dirigido Alfred y desapareció de la vista del griego.

A la salida, Kiku se topó con Vash, quien no lo había sermoneado en toda la reunión.

—No hablaste en la reunión de hoy —observó el suizo— ni siquiera para decir que opinabas lo mismo que otra nación… ¿Sucedió algo?

—Para nada —mintió.

Aún así, Vash pudo adivinar que sí había ocurrido algo, pero entendió también que el japonés no lo soltaría tan fácilmente.

Colocó su mano en el hombro de él y dijo:

—Ánimo, no te dejes vencer por los problemas; intenta vencerlos tú mismo o espera a que ellos se disuelvan por su cuenta.

Kiku no supo qué responder, así que se limitó a darle las gracias, despedirse con una reverencia y regresar a su hogar.

* * *

Habiendo vuelto de la conferencia con un aire de tristeza, se dirigió directamente hacia el depósito de su casa. Ahí dentro abrió las puertas de un antiguo mueble hecho de roble japonés, removió algunas cosas dentro de uno de los cajones y del interior extrajo una pintura bastante antigua. Al posar sus ojos en ella y recorrer lentamente la imagen, poco a poco sintió cómo se acumulaban las lágrimas en sus ojos y su vista se volvía borrosa.

En la pintura estaban él y Wanwan cuando eran más jóvenes. Kiku aparentaba unos 15 años, mientras que ella, unos 4, aunque en realidad tenían muchos años más debido a su condición de países. Kiku llevaba a la pequeña en su espalda, y ambos sonreían. De fondo tenían un hermoso lago rodeado de frondosos árboles.

Parpadeó una vez y una lágrima resbaló por su rostro. Parpadeó nuevamente y más lágrimas aparecieron.

La pintura había sido hecha por Yao. El trazo fino con el que estaba hecha y el estilo de dibujo eran fácilmente reconocibles.

Claro, era de la época en la que todos se llevaban bien y vivían juntos… como una familia… pero ya no lo eran. El único que aún vivía con Yao era Lee, a pesar de que había intentado independizarse en el pasado, y todos los otros habían tomado caminos distintos. Y a pesar de que esta era razón suficiente como para que el estar enamorado de Wanwan no fuera algo anormal, aún estaba el tema de su diferencia de edad: Japón era muchos siglos mayor que ella, y esto mismo fue algo que Alfred le reprochó un día que se encontraron en una corporación de videojuegos.

—A ti te gusta Wanwan —soltó de pronto el norteamericano sin que se marcara nada en su rostro que delatara vacilación. Kiku se sorprendió mucho, ya que nadie suele decir cosas como esa sin una buena razón.

—No sé qué habrá oído usted, pero yo no siento nada más que un amor fraternal por Wanwan-san.

—Bueno, en ese caso, tengo serias sospechas.

—¿Por qué?

—Por cosas que ella me ha contado, aunque parece que hasta el día de hoy no ha sospechado nada. Supe que ustedes estuvieron viviendo juntos durante la segunda guerra mundial —contó—. Además, sé que en tu nación está permitida la pornografía infantil en juegos para consolas y PC.

—Bueno, eso no prueba que yo esté interesado en ella.

Alfred se acercó a Kiku colocando las manos en los bolsillos, se agachó ligeramente para quedar más o menos a su misma altura, lo miró a los ojos y le espetó:

—Eres un pedófilo —pronunció con una mueca en forma de sonrisa—. Wanwan es mucho menor que tú y aún así la deseas.

Su corazón dio un salto muy fuerte dentro de su pecho. Ese había sido un golpe bajo, pero no iba a permitir que esas acusaciones lo derribaran tan fácilmente.

—América-san, ya le dije que usted tiene una idea equivocada respecto al asunto.

—Sí, sí, miénteme todas las veces que quieras. Pero vamos, Kiku… ni tú mismo puedes creerte esa mentira tan descarada.

Kiku, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no mostrarse siquiera levemente nervioso ni vacilante, respondió mostrando en su rostro la serenidad de siempre:

—América-san, usted no tiene derecho a decir eso. Estoy siendo completamente honesto con usted, y si duda tan seriamente de lo que le digo, no vale la pena seguir manteniendo una conversación.

—Bueno, sea lo que sea que en realidad sientes, no quiero que intentes nada con Wanwan, porque ella es _mía_.

Dicho esto, Alfred se enderezó, dio media vuelta y se perdió tras pasar en medio de un gran grupo de estudiantes de informática de una universidad local.

* * *

Kiku regresó a su hogar con una expresión casi tan fúnebre como la que tenía cuando perdió la guerra, y se encerró en su habitación en cuanto llegó. Necesitaba estar solo y descargar de alguna forma todo ese rencor y angustia que estaba reprimiendo desde hace tanto, esos que habían sido detonados por las crueles palabras de Alfred. Sí, aquella conversación había vuelto a abrir una profunda herida que no fue cubierta con vendas, sino con una frágil y delgada tela de cebolla, y ahora que la herida se encontraba penetrando cada vez más profundo en su corazón ¿qué podía hacer?…

Miró la pared. Era lo menos frágil de toda la habitación, así que caminó hacia ella y le dio un fuerte golpe con el puño.

—¡Te odio! —masculló golpeando la pared— ¡Te detesto! Te odio como nunca he odiado a alguien en toda mi vida.

A pesar del dolor que le provocaba, golpeó la pared hasta que sus manos enrojecieron, y lentamente fue agachándose, hasta que sus rodillas se posaron en el suelo.

—… Si supieras cuánto te odio, Alfred —murmuró derramando lágrimas por montones.

Era un idiota. Él mismo había permitido que todo esto sucediera. Pero aún así, tal vez no habría logrado que Wanwan se fijara en él por más que se hubiera esmerado en conquistarla. Tal vez él no era su tipo, tal vez siempre lo vería como un amigo, tal vez no habría conseguido nada más que ahuyentarla.

Por ese lado, pudo no haber sido un error, pero aún así… ¿por qué tuvo que escoger a Alfred? ¿Por qué precisamente a Alfred?

Aunque veía tan feliz a su querida Wanwan, tenía un muy mal presentimiento respecto a su unión. Si ese joven ya lo había herido enormemente en el pasado, podría hacerle algo así a cualquier otro con tal de beneficiarse con ello, pero no podía advertírselo, porque si ella se había fijado en ese tipo sabiendo todo el daño que le había provocado, no conseguiría abrirle los ojos por más advertencias que le hiciera, y esa idea lo desilusionaba enormemente.

Antes de aquel incidente no había odiado a nadie en toda su vida como lo odiaba a él. Nunca había sentido ganas de ver sufrir enormemente a alguien de una forma que ni siquiera pudiera ser descrita. Quería que Alfred sintiera algo tan terrible como lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, e incluso cosas peores.

—Seguramente, la muerte es menos dolorosa que esto —murmuró con el rostro humedecido por las lágrimas.

Sólo quería olvidarse un momento de todo lo que le estaba pasando, del dolor, de todos esos pensamientos abrumadores… pero no podía.

Realmente, habría preferido estar muerto en ese preciso instante a estar experimentando cosas tan dolorosas.

* * *

TT_TT Rayos, soy muy poco insensible como para escribir cosas como esta sin sufrir xDDDU

Espero que dejen reviews, y de verdad, perdonen mi ausencia ToT pero a la historia le queda poco.

Gente: BUUUU! -Tiran lechugas y papas-

BAI! ;W;


	8. Confía en Mí

Aff, qué manera de exprimir mis neuronas para terminar un capítulo tan largo! x_x (en comparación a los otros, claro) Pero el resultado final me gustó mucho, así que espero que sea de su agrado.

El capítulo que verán a continuación está recién sacado del horno :3

**Advertencias:** Sí, adivinaron: mucho angst xDU

**

* * *

**

Durante mucho tiempo, Alfred había ayudado a Wanwan enviándole armamentos, protegiendo las costas de la isla en caso de un posible ataque vía marítima por parte de Yao y consolándola en los momentos más duros.

Wanwan había estado realmente triste durante los últimos dos meses. A pesar de todo el tiempo que había transcurrido desde que comenzaron los problemas con su hermano mayor, no habían logrado acordar nada, y esto sólo conseguía aumentar la angustia que había en su corazón, esa que había intentado apaciguar desde el comienzo. Y fue debido a esto último que durante un tiempo, mientras intentaba no llorar aunque se encontrara sola, recordó las sabias palabras que ese mismo hombre al que se estaba enfrentando le dijo cuando ella era perqueña:

_"Reprimir los sentimientos provoca que éstos lleguen a un punto en el cual sólo les queda explotar, o sea, ser liberados… sin que puedas controlarlos, pequeña Wanwan"_.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que sucedió.

Una noche en la que ambos se encontraban platicando acerca del conflicto en la casa de ella, cómodamente sentados en los futones de la sala de estar, no resistió más y en medio de la conversación tuvo que llevarse sendas manos al rostro para tranquilizarse y evitar estallar.

—¿Qué pasa, Wanwan? —le preguntó un alarmado Alfred. Ella respiró hondo para poder contestarle:

—Estoy tan… agh —gruñó—, no sé ni cómo explicarlo.

Y claro, tantas emociones juntas no podían salir por la boca de uno sin que se amontonaran, impidiendo que quien las esté sintiendo pueda expresarlas en forma de palabras.

—Tenemos tiempo —la animó a seguir, tomándole la mano y mirándola a los ojos—. Cuéntame qué te pasa.

Ella le dirigió una mirada llena de inseguridad, temor y congoja, y dudó mucho antes de poder preguntarle con suma preocupación:

—¿De verdad estoy tan a salvo, Alfred?… A pesar de que estás protegiendo la costa desde que Yao me atacó hace varios años… a pesar de que quiero ser independiente con todas mis fuerzas, tengo miedo de que algo le pase a mi gente —confesó—… en especial a las personas inocentes.

Su novio la observó afligido.

—Por ahora sólo te puedo decir que mientras yo te esté protegiendo, nada te pasará —dijo rodeándola con sus brazos—. No lo permitiré.

Wanwan apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de su chico y cerró los ojos. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar una detrás de otra sin que pudiera controlarlas, mojando la chaqueta del traje militar de él.

—Estúpido Yao —masculló refugiada entre sus brazos y emitió un sollozo—. Grandísimo idiota con cara de mujer.

Alfred tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo descomunal para no estallar en risas por ese comentario. Cerró los ojos e infló sus mejillas divertidísimo, pero no pudo evitar que ella percibiera los movimientos que hacía al reír para sí mismo.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó con la voz entrecortada y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Lo siento, Wanwan —murmuró, hasta que no pudo contenerse y soltó una carcajada—… es que lo que dijiste de la cara de Yao… bueno, no importa —dijo quitándole importancia al asunto, y sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo para secar su húmedo rostro.

La chica esbozó una triste sonrisa pensando:

"Alfred siempre está de buen humor, a pesar de los contratiempos, y yo debería aprender un poco de esa cualidad suya. Es admirable cómo no se deja vencer por nada; es increíble la manera en la que me apoya mientras ayuda a Vietnam con su guerra. A pesar de toda la carga que lleva encima por voluntad propia, esa que sumó a la que ya tenía antes para ayudar a otros… es capaz de sonreír siempre".

Observó el rostro infantil de él y se sumió en su abrazo amorosamente.

—A pesar de todo sonríes, Alfred —dijo en un susurro que su novio pudo escuchar con claridad.

—¿Por qué dices eso de pronto? —preguntó extrañado.

—Porque tienes que cargar con un gran peso sobre tus hombros todos los días y aún así nunca te he visto deprimido.

Alfred rió.

—Eso es porque los héroes tenemos cosas más importantes en que pensar.

Wanwan soltó una risita mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla. Hundió su rostro nuevamente en el pecho del joven que tenía en frente y liberó el llanto que había esperado tanto tiempo para salir.

Después de que expulsara con amargura lo que había guardado en su interior por años, se mantuvieron en silencio durante unos minutos, escuchando la respiración del otro y los latidos de sus corazones, hasta que la joven pronunció en voz baja el nombre de su chico:

—Alfred…

—¿Uh?

—Gracias por estar conmigo —murmuró con suma tranquilidad.

—No tienes nada que agradecer —respondió, sonriendo tiernamente.

De esta forma, ambos permanecieron abrazados mientras Alfred acariciaba su largo cabello con delicadeza.

Ya eran pasadas las doce en la casa de Wanwan, así que la anfitriona pidió que les llevasen una sábana y se acomodaron en el futón de la sala de estar.

—Alfred…

—¿Sí?

—¿Recuerdas que cuando nos conocimos… dijiste algo de que los colores que te gustaban eran los de la libertad?

—Sí… ¿por qué?

—Porque desde ese momento me quedé con la duda de qué clase de colores eran.

El norteamericano sonrió.

—Fácil: el blanco, el azul y el rojo.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —preguntó extrañada.

—Porque son los colores de mi bandera y yo soy el país de la libertad, _my darling._

Cualquiera habría pensado en ese momento que Alfred era un egocéntrico —o sino, se habría largado a reír sin haber tomado en serio su respuesta—, pero como Wanwan lo veía como una de las personas más importantes en su vida, rió con dulzura, pareciéndole adorable incluso un gesto tan banal como ese. Sin darse cuenta, cerró los ojos y fue entregándose al sueño poco a poco. Alfred se percató de esto y besó su frente con suavidad.

—Buenas noches —susurró.

* * *

La felicidad de ambos parecía inquebrantable, pero en una relación que surge en un contexto tan conflictivo nunca se sabe cuándo llegarán noticias que amenacen con romper la paz y la armonía que la mantiene.

—Měiguó —pronunció Yao, quien llamó a Estados Unidos por su nombre en chino—, quiero hacerte una advertencia y espero que la entiendas bien, porque la haré una sola vez.

Ambos se encontraban reunidos debido a que Wang Yao había citado a su socio vitalicio para tratar asuntos de suma importancia.

—Adelante —dijo el joven de anteojos dirigiéndole una mirada altiva. No le agradaba para nada comenzar una conversación sintiéndose amenazado.

—Si sigues ayudando a Taiwán, cortaré toda vía de comunicación y comercio contigo —sentenció, provocando que se desarmara la posición petulante del estadounidense, alarmándolo seriamente. Algo que Alfred no soportaba que utilizaran en su contra era la economía.

China había sido su aliado en los negocios por décadas, y perder un socio así era algo que no podía permitirse. En definitiva, había entendido que sólo le quedaba ceder… por ahora. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Por más que quisiera a Wanwan, debía velar también por su propia economía.

—Está bien —asintió—. No quiero tener problemas contigo, Wang.

—Genial —sonrió—. Entonces quiero que firmemos un tratado ahora mismo.

De esta forma, Alfred no tuvo más opción que informarle a su novia lo que había ocurrido.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que firmemos un tratado para que me vendas menos armas? —preguntó ella, incrédula.

—Sí, Wanwan, pero sólo será por un tiempo… Tú sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo… Esta es sólo una forma de estar bien con ustedes dos durante unos meses, pero cuando necesites armas potentes en grandes cantidades te las entregaré sin ningún problema.

Los ojos de la taiwanesa se humedecieron. ¿Cómo pudo Yao hacer eso? ¿Quién se creía para negarles a otros países el derecho de venderle armas para protegerse?

—¡Maldito Yao! —gritó apretando los puños— ¡No es posible que siempre esté limitándome de esa manera!

Alfred la observó con los ojos como platos e imaginó lo peor cuando vio que estaba dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de salida.

—¡Wanwan! —exclamó rodeándola con los brazos— Mantén la calma, por favor.

—¡Suéltame! —chilló— ¡Quiero ir a romperle el rostro a ese bastardo ahora mismo!

—¡Wanwan, cálmate!

Sabía que ella era de las que se enojaban con facilidad, pero nunca, en todos esos años la había visto así.

La joven forcejeó con todas sus fuerzas hasta el punto de provocar que ambos quedaran sentados en el piso, pero no pudo librarse de los brazos que la sujetaban, así que no tuvo más opción que permanecer ahí, siendo retenida por su novio para que no cometiera una imprudencia.

—Tranquila —le susurró él al oído. Ella comenzó a sollozar—. Tú sabes que lo hago por ti —dijo mientras acariciaba suavemente su cabeza.

—¿Pero es que por qué, Alfred? —protestó gimoteando— ¿Por qué está tan empeñado en que yo siga siendo parte de su territorio? ¿Por qué no puede, simplemente, dejarme en paz?…

Se hizo un silencio en la habitación. La chica observó con tristeza hacia el exterior de la ventana y vio las ramas de bambú, las cuales le recordaban a ese chino que tanto había llegado a despreciar.

La nostalgia se asomó por sus ojos. Extrañaba la época en la que todos vivían juntos, felices y no discutían con Yao, porque él era quien los cuidaba y les entregaba grandes conocimientos, quien les traspasaba valores y tradiciones, quien los amaba por sobre todas las cosas.

Alfred se dijo a sí mismo que debía hacer algo para animar a su novia, así que aprovechó la oportunidad para besar suavemente su cuello, causando que el rostro de ella enrojeciera por completo.

—¿Por… por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó bastante nerviosa.

—Soy tu novio, ¿no? Quería demostrarte que haré esto porque te quiero. A mí tampoco me agrada el no poder apoyarte por un tiempo, pero podremos cambiar la situación a tu favor si planeamos todo correctamente.

La mirada de la joven, aún camuflada entre las lágrimas, denotaba inseguridad.

—Sólo confía en mí, ¿sí?

Ella lo observó unos instantes para bajar la mirada y asentir con la cabeza. Alfred sonrió.

—Quédate tranquila, yo me encargaré de que todo salga bien.

Su novia se veía preocupada a pesar de que él le asegurara que se las arreglaría para cambiar las cosas. De todas formas, Wanwan sintió que no tenía más opción que esperar pacientemente, ya que no podía pedirle a Alfred que también le declarara la guerra a Yao.

Ahora sólo les quedaba esperar.

* * *

Y ahora también les queda esperar a ustedes, porque sólo quedan TRES capítulos y la historia se acaba ;w;

**Gracias por todos los reviews que han dejado hasta el momento ^^ es gracias a su apoyo y sus comentarios que estoy tan motivada a terminar con la historia.**


	9. Sabias Palabras

Kiku se encontraba en un lugar espantoso: una ciudad hecha pedazos, casas en llamas, árboles carbonizados, escombros humeantes y gente que se encontraba en la desolación absoluta. Era un escenario lleno de desolación y desconcierto.

Caminó en medio del desastre y observó todo lo que lo rodeaba mientras se le encogía el corazón. ¿Cómo había sucedido esto? ¿Y por qué precisamente en una ciudad en donde sólo había gente inocente? Lo único que recordaba era que estaba tratando temas relacionados con la guerra junto a sus superiores hasta que, de pronto, se vio a sí mismo parado en un lugar completamente diferente, con el cuerpo lleno de heridas.

Lo tomó totalmente desprevenido a pesar de que ya sabía que el gobierno de Estados Unidos había logrado desarrollar la bomba nuclear antes que el de Alemania, pero nunca se esperó que fueran capaces de arrojarla en un lugar así.

Le partía el alma en mil pedazos ver a los niños llorando y a algunos de ellos llamando a sus padres que, seguramente, estaban muertos; lo destrozaba ver personas a las que les faltaban partes del cuerpo pidiendo ayuda, lugareños que trataban de sacar desesperadamente a algún ser querido de entre los escombros de una casa o un edificio, cuerpos inertes de gente que se había chamuscado por completo y cosas tan terribles que incluso prefería no observar.

Era horrible. No recordaba haber vivido algo tan fuerte en toda su vida, pero, por suerte, en ese momento sólo estaba soñando.

—¡Ah! —exclamó Kiku al despertar sobresaltado. Cuando notó que se encontraba en la penumbra dentro de su habitación consiguió calmarse un poco— Qué sueño tan terrible —murmuró acomodándose nuevamente en su cama, con el corazón latiendo de manera acelerada. No era la primera vez que soñaba con aquel acontecimiento en particular, pero aún así, nunca será agradable vislumbrar imágenes como esas repetidas veces para alguien que las vivió en carne propia.

"_Ojalá los países no soñáramos con el pasado_ —pensó amargamente—… _porque hay sucesos que no nos agrada recordar en lo más mínimo._

De esta manera, pasados unos veinte minutos logró retomar el sueño.

* * *

Cuando se hizo de día, Kiku se colocó un yukata y salió a caminar por los alrededores tranquilamente, hasta que…

—¡Te tenemos! —exclamó una voz masculina.

En ese momento, alguien lo sujetó por detrás y lo retuvo duramente.

—¡¿Ehh? ¡¿Qué está pasando? —gritó el japonés, completamente desconcertado. Sintió cómo lo introducían dentro de un saco, lo elevaban y lo cargaban entre varias personas. Gritó, pidió ayuda, intentó escaparse, pero nada sirvió. Lo más extraño de todo el asunto era que las voces de quienes lo estaban secuestrando se le hacían muy familiares.

—¡Idiota! ¡Si lo cargas así, se te caerá!

—¡Silencio! ¡Aquí el único que da sermones soy yo!

—Oigan, no estoy seguro de que esto esté bien… además, yo debería estar cuidando a mis gatos…

Y a este último pudo reconocerlo inmediatamente.

—¿Girisha-kun? —preguntó para sí aún más desconcertado que antes— ¿Qué pretende junto a las otras personas?

—¡Cállate y sigue corriendo! —le gritó uno de ellos al griego.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Kiku sintió que bajaban unas escaleras, se detenían y lo depositaban en el suelo... o al menos eso parecía ser, ya que no podía estar seguro de ello si se encontraba dentro de un saco y no podía ver nada.

Tenía miedo. A pesar de todas las situaciones chocantes que había vivido en las guerras, esto lo tenía realmente asustado. No se había involucrado en ningún conflicto últimamente… exceptuando el de Wanwan, pero él no podía apoyarla directamente a causa del tratado que firmó con Estados Unidos al final de la guerra, así que ¿quién rayos querría hacerle esto?

Finalmente, alguien lo liberó y pudo averiguar en dónde se encontraba, aunque no recordaba haber estado nunca antes en ese lugar: una polvorienta habitación sin ventanas con trastos por todas partes, vagamente iluminada con la luz de una ampolleta que colgaba del techo… muy parecida a un sótano. Frente a él se hallaban Arthur, Vash y, en efecto, Heracles.

_"¡¿Mis secuestradores son ellos? ¡¿Pero qué…?_

Y lo sorprendente no fue sólo eso, sino que inmediatamente después fue atado e iluminado con una linterna en el rostro, forzándolo a entrecerrar los ojos. Todo ocurrió tan rápido que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para reaccionar o intentar escabullirse.

_"Esto se parece cada vez más a las películas de América-san…_—pensó, y no precisamente contento.

—Está bien, Honda —pronunció Vash, que era el que lo apuntaba con la luz—, ha llegado la hora de que confieses. ¿Qué es lo que te está pasando? —demandó.

No entendía nada. ¿Qué podía ser tan importante como para que lo encerraran en un sótano y lo amarraran con una cuerda?

—N-No entiendo qué sucede —dijo con voz temblorosa—… ¿m-me harían el favor de explicarlo, a-al menos?

Los tres intercambiaron miradas y luego pusieron los ojos en Kiku nuevamente.

—Queremos que nos digas qué te tiene tan deprimido —dijo Arthur.

—Estás tan raro que… ehm… quisimos saber qué te pasaba —expresó Vash, mostrándose algo nervioso.

—¿Y… para eso era necesario que hicieran tanto alboroto? —preguntó mientras su perplejidad iba en aumento.

—Yo estoy aquí porque me obligaron —respondió el inglés cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada mientras sus mejillas enrojecían.

—Yo estoy aquí porque me convencieron —contestó el suizo, adoptando una actitud similar a la de Arthur.

Heracles se limitó a observar la escena algo incómodo sin decir una palabra.

Por desgracia para ellos, fuera lo que fuera que quisieran saber de él, no estaba dispuesto a soltarlo tan fácilmente, y no deseaba que todo el mundo se enterara, especialmente estando en el siglo XXI, época en la cual los rumores se esparcen a una velocidad alarmante entre las naciones. De esta forma, se vio obligado a usar la tan conocida política de su país una vez más.

—No sé de qué están hablando —mintió descaradamente.

—Honda —gruñó Vash llevándose una mano al rostro, denotando fastidio—, te advierto que no te dejaremos salir hasta que digas la verdad.

—Yo no tengo ningún problema que amerite tomar medidas tan drásticas como esta.

—Si no es tan grave, entonces cuéntalo —inquirió Arthur.

—No entiendo por qué muestran tanto interés en mi vida privada.

Habiendo escuchado esto, ambos rubios se ruborizaron.

—Maldición —musitó un avergonzado inglés—… estamos haciendo esto porque nos preocupas, Kiku —confesó por todos.

Al observar los rostros de sus "secuestradores" pudo entender que era cierto. Sabía que, al igual que él, Arthur y Vash no eran buenos para expresar sus sentimientos abiertamente, y Heracles… pues de él no podía desconfiar, ya que era su mejor amigo.

—Ustedes —murmuró incrédulo—… ¿estaban preocupados por mí?

—Ah, por Dios, ¡no me hagas repetirlo! —gruñó Arthur.

—Bueno, Kiku —comenzó a explicar el griego—… te he visto triste desde hace mucho tiempo y me he estado preguntando qué te ocurre. Esa vez que nos encontramos en la sede de la ONU no quisiste contarme nada, y aunque entiendo muy bien que no quisieras conversar sobre eso, no hemos notado que mejores —bajó la mirada, esa por la cual se había asomado su congoja—. Todos sabemos que siempre has sido bastante serio, pero antes al menos antes eras emprendedor, eras entusiasta, sonreías… y ahora… nada.

La voz de Heracles se quebró. Se veía realmente angustiado. Arthur y Vash bajaron la mirada con una expresión casi fúnebre.

Le parecía difícil de creer: tres personas habían recurrido a medidas extremas para que les explicara la razón por la cual había estado deprimido durante décadas, y eso era algo que no habría esperado de ninguno de ellos. Tal vez la situación en la que se encontraba era realmente deplorable, pero no lo había notado porque llegó al punto de acostumbrarse a sentir tristeza, sentir dolor.

Qué idiota se sentía… había preocupado a otros por ser un país tan débil emocionalmente, por tener esa tendencia a no compartir sus penas con nadie y encerrarse en su propio mundo.

—Y no somos los únicos —reveló Vash, bajando la linterna—… verás, a Italia y Alemania también les interesa saber qué te ocurre, pero no han logrado reunir el valor suficiente como para preguntártelo.

¿Itaria-kun y Doitsu-san también? ¿Tan evidente era su malestar que todos eran capaces de percibirlo?

—Vaya —pronunció con un hilo de voz—… nunca me lo hubiera imaginado. No sé qué decir…

—Y bien, Honda… ahora que sabes todo esto ¿qué te parece si comienzas por decirnos qué te tiene así? —inquirió el suizo, mirando al hombre de ojos castaños de manera aterradora mientras lo apuntaba con una pistola.

—S-S-S-Sí, e… e-en s-seguida —accedió sintiendo cómo un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo.

Heracles se plantó en frente suyo, se colocó en cuclillas, lo miró directamente a los ojos y dijo:

—Kiku, sé que es difícil para ti, ya que desde siempre tuviste que arreglártelas solo para sobrevivir y solucionar todos tus problemas… pero creo que te hará bien contarnos lo que está ocurriendo ahora en tu vida. Sabemos que no está relacionado con las guerras, así que creemos que debe ser un asunto con alguien que es valioso para ti.

Kiku abrió los ojos más de lo normal. Su amigo había dado justo en el blanco.

Heracles estaba siendo realmente comprensivo, pero ¿cómo les iba a contar algo como eso así como así? No se lo había dicho a nadie, y ahora tendrían que saberlo tres personas a la vez.

—Prometemos no revelar nada —aseguró Arthur.

Una vez más analizó los rostros de sus "captores".

No recordaba haber visto tanta preocupación por él de parte de otros desde que recibió el impacto de la bomba, y si estos hombres se habían tomado la molestia de llevarlo allí para asegurarse de que les confiara sus dilemas, no podía decir que no, ni siquiera "lo pensaré".

Había llegado la hora de contar todo.

—Pero… antes de que comience a relatarles los acontecimientos ¿podrían soltarme, por favor?

—Ah, sí, por supuesto —dijo Arthur.

Y así fue como Kiku tuvo que contarles la razón por la cual había estado así: su querida Wanwan. Tuvo que sacar de sí un valor que ni siquiera sabía que tenía para confesar que había estado enamorado de ella por siglos, y que el hecho de que Alfred se hubiera quedado con ella lo destrozó. Pero algo que le había hecho más daño aún fue cuando el estadounidense lo llamó "pedófilo" por fijarse en una chica mucho menor que él. Habiendo llegado a este punto, no pudo contenerse y lloró, se descargó en ese triste llanto que provocó que los demás también lloraran… junto a él.

De esta forma, Vash también decidió compartir una de sus vivencias con ellos:

—Lerissa me llamaba "hermano" a pesar de que no lo éramos realmente. Se cortó el cabello para parecerse más a mí y realmente nos veíamos como hermano y hermana… pero algo entre nosotros fue más fuerte que la opinión de los demás.

Los demás lo observaron expectantes.

—Actualmente somos novios, y nada ni nadie logró evitarlo… ni hacernos dudar de lo que sentíamos. Incluso los que dijeron que yo era un pervertido porque, al igual que en tu caso, Honda, Lerissa es siglos menor que yo.

—Suisu-san… —murmuró sorprendido.

—Bueno, yo también sentí una gran confusión dentro mío cuando comenzó a gustarme una persona que era mucho menor que yo cuando la conocí —confesó el británico—. Creció muy rápido y en unos diez años ya me superaba en estatura, e incluso en ese entonces no parecía ser mucho más joven, pero la realidad era otra —suspiró—… Fue muy complicado para mí, ya que me sentía como un pedófilo, pero comprendí que no era realmente así, porque esa persona ya es adulta… aunque en muchas ocasiones pareciera que tiene la mente de un niño de doce años.

Los demás soltaron una pequeña risa.

—Yo no tengo ninguna experiencia de ese estilo que pueda compartir con ustedes —confesó Heracles—. Lo siento, chicos.

—No te preocupes —dijo Arthur—, creo que basta y sobra con las que ya hemos oído hoy.

Después de aquella conversación, Kiku se sintió realmente aliviado: no sabía lo refrescante que era contar sus problemas, lo ligero que uno se sentía después de hacerlo, y lo reconfortante que era saber que otros han pasado por lo mismo que tú y, a pesar de todo, han logrado salir adelante.

Heracles se disculpó con él por haber accedido a encerrarlo y atarlo para que hablara, y tanto Arthur como Vash confirmaron lo que dijo de que había sido idea de ellos dos, no suya.

Finalmente salieron de aquel lugar, encontrándose con un sol resplandeciente y una fresca brisa.

—Este era uno de los escondites que descubrí en tus territorios y usé durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial —contó el británico.

_"Así que no era un sótano después de todo…_

Tanto Heracles como Vash debían marcharse cuanto antes, por lo que se despidieron prontamente y marcharon rumbo a sus respectivos hogares, dejando solos al británico y al japonés.

—Tengo que confesarte algo, Honda —expresó el rubio, rompiendo el repentino silencio que se había creado.

—¿Qué cosa, Igirisu-san?

Arthur miró el piso y se ruborizó ligeramente.

—A mí también me entristeció saber que Taiwán y Alfred estaban juntos, y sólo por eso te ayudaré, porque es algo que me afecta directamente. No lo hago por ti, ¿entiendes?

_"Igirisu-kun_ —se dijo Kiku, cayendo en la cuenta de algo importante—… _¿Hace unos minutos estaba hablando de América-san?..._

—Sí. Entendido —sonrió—. Muchas gracias.

—¡Bah! ¡No me des las gracias, Kiku Honda! —musitó cruzándose de brazos.

_"En ese caso, no me arrepentiré nunca de haberme fijado en usted, Wanwan-san…_

* * *

Vamos otra vez con la cuenta regresiva: Quedan DOS capítulos y el fic se termina ;O;

Espero que les haya gustado el cap que, incluso para mí, resultó ser bastante WTF xDD (viva el flujo de la conciencia uwú!)

El próximo promete mucho angst, así que vayan preparándose psicológicamente T_T

Saludos a todos!


	10. El Término

AFF! AL FIN DDDD: *Explota*

Estuve de vacaciones fuera de mi ciudad -y lejos de mi pc- y aproveché de avanzar con este cap, pero como hoy regresé, hice una última revisión, le agregué unas cuantas cosas y GUALÁH (?) Capítulo nuevo para ustedes!

Los dejo~~

**

* * *

**El tratado entre China y Estados Unidos se vio incumplido pocos meses después de que fuera firmado. Tal y como le había prometido Alfred a Wanwan, todo ese trámite fue una suerte de engaño que sirvió para mantener tranquilo a Yao durante un tiempo, y la noticia no fue para nada bien recibida por él.

—Zhōng —lo llamó uno de sus superiores por su nombre en chino.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó bastante despreocupado.

—Lamento informar que… —carraspeó— Bueno, este... que... —se llevó una mano a la cabeza— verá, señor…

—… ¿Quéee…? —lo incitó a seguir, arqueando las cejas.

Aquel hombre respiró hondo y pronunció:

—Estados Unidos ha vuelto a vender armas a Taiwán.

—_¿¡Qué? _—chilló, cambiando radicalmente su expresión— ¡AAAAAH! ¡ESE ESTADOUNIDENSE TRAIDOR Y ADICTO A LA COMIDA CHATARRAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Y aunque suene irónico, este grito que se escuchó en toda China pudo llegar al otro lado del mundo en cuestión de segundos y ser oído claramente por Alfred, quien se encontraba en su oficina charlando con el presidente.

—_Oh, shit_… —murmuró el anteojudo.

—Lo mismo digo —dijo su jefe, asintiendo con la cabeza.

A partir de este hecho, Yao decidió citarlo a una reunión en privado y hablar seriamente con él.

Cuando el joven de anteojos hubo llegado al lugar de encuentro, lo saludó secamente, apoyó la espalda contra una pared y colocó las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿De qué quieres hablar? —preguntó.

—Tú sabes perfectamente qué quiero que conversemos —le espetó.

Alfred se mordió el labio. El ambiente se había vuelto pesado.

—Nuestra hasta ahora buena relación está en riesgo, Měiguó —manifestó bastante molesto—. Incumpliste el tratado que habíamos firmado hace unos pocos meses, volviste a entregarle armas a Wanwan y traicionaste mi confianza. A pesar de que no me agrada la idea, con acciones como esas sólo lograrás que todos los beneficios que obtenemos de negociar el uno con el otro se terminen, y eso sería una lástima, porque sabes que a ambos nos afectaría para mal.

El estadounidense se limitó a bajar la mirada y observar sus zapatos.

—China es una sola —prosiguió— sin importar que entes como Lee y Wanwan existan, porque todos juntos conformamos un solo país, y así es como tiene que ser.

Levantó la mirada para observar el rostro de Yao: se estaba mostrando realmente firme y en sus ojos no podía apreciarse siquiera un deje de vacilación.

Sentía que estaba entre la espada y la pared. Es que ¿cómo habían llegado las cosas a ese punto? ¿Cuándo se equivocó y en qué? Porque los héroes como él no se equivocaban, ni siquiera cuando sabían perfectamente que habían metido la pata en proporciones inimaginables, porque ahí la culpa era desplazada inmediatamente a otra persona, normalmente a su jefe, aunque este solía ser el muñeco de los que realmente manejaban su política. Además, en este caso ¿a quién más iba a desplazarla? No podía culpar ni a China ni a su novia porque ambos tenían razones válidas para oponerse a los planteamientos del otro.

"_Rayos_ —pensó el estadounidense—, _creo que sólo me queda culpar a mi presidente y retirarme del conflicto antes de que todo se salga de control._

¿Qué más podía hacer tras haber oído las fuertes declaraciones del oriental? Su economía estaba en riesgo si no aceptaba aquella demanda y no se permitiría vivir otra crisis como la del 73' por más que quisiera a su novia.

Definitivamente, había llegado la hora de zanjar el asunto.

—Está bien —aprobó—, no seguiré negociando con Taiwán por asuntos bélicos.

"_Desgraciado_ —pensó Yao—_… desde un principio supe que no la querías de verdad…_

—¡Genial! —exclamó, mostrándose contento— Espero que esta vez cumplas con tu palabra, Měiguó.

—Lo haré, no te preocupes.

Así fue como, después de haber firmado un nuevo contrato, llamó a su novia.

—¿Hola? —contestó la chica al otro lado del celular.

—Hola, Wanwan —saludó con la voz apagada.

—¡Alfred! —exclamó alegremente— Qué sorpresa… ¿cómo estás?

—No muy bien, en realidad…

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con preocupación.

—Quería hablarte de eso, precisamente. Es importante… ¿Podemos reunirnos?

—Ehh… sí, pero… ¿qué ocurrió?

—Ya te contaré todo cuando nos veamos.

De esta forma, tuvo que encarar a su novia unas horas después.

Se encontraron en la casa de ella. Alfred se veía tan serio que daba la impresión de que había perdido temporalmente la capacidad de sonreír.

—Ven —dijo la chica—, vamos a mi habitación.

Su novio se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Ella tomó su mano y lo condujo por los pasillos.

Habiendo entrado al cuarto y pedido a los empleados de su hogar que no los molestaran, le preguntó sumamente tensa:

—¿Qué querías decirme?

Él también estaba bastante nervioso. No era fácil ni agradable para nadie tener que dar una mala noticia a un ser querido.

Tenía que encontrar la forma de que sus palabras no sonaran tan graves, pero ¿cómo?…

—Verás, Wanwan…

Ella presintió que se trataba de alguna complicación en sus planes de guerra, así que calló y lo escuchó atentamente.

Habían pasado años durante los cuales Alfred la apoyó incondicionalmente: Había jurado protegerla por más complicaciones que aparecieran, sin importarle si era un esfuerzo inútil a ojos de otras naciones, porque él tenía fe en ella y sabía que podría surgir como un espléndido país con la ayuda necesaria, pero ahora…

Estaba seguro de que no la haría para nada feliz enterarse de que su novio rompió su juramento, pero era algo que debía saber, especialmente porque no había vuelta atrás.

Finalmente, tuvo que decirle:

—Ya no podré ayudarte más. Es definitivo.

Y fueron palabras que se clavaron en la mente de Wanwan como veloces y mortales flechas en llamas.

* * *

Los meses siguientes transcurrieron con una tranquilidad que llegó a ser hasta sospechosa. El conflicto permanecía latente entre ambas naciones, y el peligro inminente de que en cualquier momento estallara una guerra no era un panorama muy alentador, sobre todo para Taiwán, que se encontraba más desprotegida que antes.

—Sin la ayuda de Alfred me siento intranquila, pero creo que las cosas están mejor así —se dijo un día que se encontraba sola en su jardín, meditando acerca de lo ocurrido.

Bajó la mirada y observó las pequeñas flores que se asomaban entre la hierba. Se agachó para verlas más de cerca: analizó sus pétalos, sus estambres, sus sépalos…

Que frágil era una flor, y qué delicada también.

A ella siempre la habían comparado con una peonía, una de esas flores color rosa que solía usar para adornar su cabello, pero ¿cuál era la razón?…

De pronto, palabras que había oído pronunciar a Kiku siglos atrás regresaron a su mente:

"_Los rasgos de Wanwan-san son delicados como los pétalos de una flor. Creo que ella es muy parecida a una peonía: cuando cierra sus pétalos por la noche puede proteger su suave corazón mientras descansa, pero cuando los abre al salir el sol y permite que todos observen su magnificencia, es mucho más bella"._

¿Cuándo había dicho eso Kiku? ¿Y por qué?

Aunque siempre pensó que su amigo había usado un lenguaje muy poético para describirla, nunca entendió lo que había querido decir realmente al compararla con esa flor en particular.

Recordaba que, después de ese hecho, Yao adornó su cabello con flores de su jardín y le dijo:

—¡Qué linda te ves, Wanwan! ¡Deberías usarlas todo el tiempo!

Y desde ese entonces era que ella se colocaba flores color rosa en su larga melena.

Yao siempre había sentido una gran debilidad por las cosas que pudieran considerarse "adorables" y no había dejado de repetirle lo tierna que era hasta que decidió separarse de él.

"_Ahora lo recuerdo: Kiku se lo dijo a Yao una vez que los escuché hablando en el jardín _—se dijo mientras visualizaba la escena en su mente—. _Era de noche; la luna no estaba llena, pero alumbraba bastante, y estaban de pie junto al estanque de nuestra casa. No sé por qué, pero estaban hablando de mí... de hecho, comentaban lo bonita, tierna y educada que era yo._

Cuando se sentaba a analizarlo conseguía entender que ella había sido la consentida, y claro, siendo la hermana menor era difícil que no la mimaran. Recordaba cómo Lee la acompañaba en silencio cuando no quería estar sola, cómo Yong estaba siempre dispuesto a jugar con ella, cómo Yao la tomaba de la mano para que caminaran por los campos de cultivos, y cómo Kiku la subía a sus hombros para que recorrieran juntos los bosques y las —en ese entonces— deshabitadas costas.

Resultaba irónico que recuerdos tan agradables como aquellos sólo consiguieran entristecerla. Pero ¿por qué pensaba en ellos? ¿Por qué recordaba precisamente esos momentos de su vida que se encontraban tan alejados de su realidad actual?

"_Seguramente, para no pensar en Alfred_ —dijo claramente una voz dentro de su cabeza, y sus ojos se empañaron.

¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en él?

Aunque era natural que una chica pensara en la persona que le gustaba, no le traía felicidad que la imagen de ese joven rubio de voz estridente rondara sus pensamientos.

Después del día en que le dijo que no podría seguir negociando con ella por asuntos bélicos, se sintió traicionada. A pesar de que seguía queriéndolo con todo su corazón, no quería verlo, pero una parte de ella deseaba encontrarse con él lo antes posible. Quería besarlo y gritarle, abrazarlo para después golpearlo.

¿También era natural que las chicas tuvieran sentimientos tan contradictorios? Wanwan no lo sabía porque nunca antes le había gustado alguien, y nunca había conversado sobre esos temas con otra persona.

—Tal vez yo no sé mucho sobre sentimientos, pero tú, Alfred, no sabes lo que es querer —susurró levantando la vista hacia el cielo, perdiéndose en las claras y escasas nubes que lo surcaban.

Y a pesar de la gran decepción que había sufrido y de lo dolida que estaba, no quería terminar con él, porque una pequeña parte de su corazón mantenía la esperanza en que un día todo volviera a ser como antes.

* * *

Paseando de noche por Nueva York se encontraba Alfred Jones, meditando acerca de lo ocurrido con su novia. Por alguna razón, le agradaba visitar la ciudad cuando tenía un problema y necesitaba pensar en cómo resolverlo.

Se detuvo a las afueras de un hotel y contempló la fuente de agua que se hallaba frente al mismo. Observó su reflejo y la forma en que éste se movía y se distorsionaba por el movimiento del agua, del borboteo de la iluminada fuente.

Tantas cosas habían ocurrido en esos años…

Lo que experimentó cuando la conoció fue un auténtico flechazo, no podía negarlo: su largo cabello, su delicado atuendo, sus suaves facciones y la seriedad que mostró en su primer encuentro lo habían cautivado. Era una linda chica, y con sólo mirarla pudo darse cuenta de que prometía mucho como país: Tenía una fuerte personalidad y una gran iniciativa.

Pudo conocer sus distintas facetas, las distintas Wanwan que había dentro de ella, esas que aparecían de acuerdo a la situación en la que se encontrara.

Al igual que todos los países, ella era un pequeño universo lleno de misterios y detalles interesantes, pero Alfred era demasiado perezoso como para querer indagar, aventurarse a descubrir algo que requiera esforzarse para llegar a ello sin que nadie le asegure que obtendrá alguna ganancia. Sí, era materialista y estaba orgulloso de serlo; después de todo, el materialismo lo había llevado a triunfar en la vida, y ahora que no sacaría nada bueno ayudando a la joven de ojos rasgados, lo mejor que podía hacer era alejarse de ella hasta que surgiera una nueva oportunidad

Fue muy divertido el tiempo que compartieron, pero ya no tenía interés en seguir con la relación si le iba a traer tantos problemas.

¿Para qué seguir engañándose mutuamente? Lo que ambos tenían se había quebrado y ya no podían repararlo.

Había llegado la hora de terminar con todo.

* * *

Tras esta resolución, Alfred le pidió a Wanwan que se reunieran en un lugar donde nadie pudiera molestarlos o interrumpirlos.

"_Presiento de qué se trata, así que aceptaré_ —pensó ella.

Propuso que se reunieran entrada la noche en una plaza poco concurrida de Estados Unidos, y así fue como, habiéndose encontrado en ese punto, él le dijo inmediatamente:

—Wanwan, tenemos que hablar.

—Está bien —accedió, mostrándose sumamente seria— ¿Qué ocurrió?

Y después de aquella conversación fue que Wanwan quedó en funesta libertad, como una mariposa a la cual le han arrebatado la capacidad de volar.

* * *

En la casa de Kiku se respiraba la tranquilidad: había sido una época bastante serena para la nación, la economía y la política funcionaban como un reloj suizo y no había tenido roces con ningún otro país en mucho tiempo.

Decidió dar un paseo por la ciudad esa fresca y radiante mañana, pero apenas salió de su casa se topó con Wanwan, quien caminaba con la mirada puesta en el suelo.

—Qué sorpresa —dijo el japonés— ¿Qué tal se encuentra, Wanwan-san?

Pero ella no respondió.

—… ¿Wanwan-san?

En ese momento, cuando la chica se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca de él, se arrojó a sus brazos y rompió a llorar. Esto tomó tan desprevenido a Kiku que en un principio no supo qué hacer, hasta que se le ocurrió llevarla al interior de su hogar. La tomó por uno de sus brazos y la condujo hacia el interior mientras ella sollozaba y botaba una lágrima tras otra, cubriéndose el rostro con el brazo que tenía libre.

Tras haber logrado que se situara en un futón de la sala de estar mientras le susurraba reiteradas veces "tranquila…", se sentó a su lado y le tomó los hombros con delicadeza.

—¿Qué ocurrió, Wanwan-san? —preguntó sumamente preocupado. Ella balbuceó entre sollozos y tardó en conseguir darle una respuesta que fuera entendible, hasta que Kiku consiguió captar lo principal: Alfred terminó con ella.

Y a pesar de que él mismo deseó en un principio que Wanwan se alejara del estadounidense, en ese momento no podía sentirse ni aliviado ni mínimamente contento.

* * *

Fuu: MALDITO BASTARDO! -Le muerde la cabeza a Alfred- SIEMPRE SUPE QUE LE HARÍAS DAÑO A WANWAN! -Lo golpea con un bate de béisbol-

Llun: Fuu-chan, no lo asesines todavía, que queda un cap para que se termine esto ;O;!

Fuu: ES MUY TARDE -Continúa golpeando a Alfred como si fuera una piñata-

Y bueno, eso xDDD disculpen la intervención random de mi amiga Fuu.

Nos leemos en el próximo cap ^^!


	11. Metamorfosis

Al fin!

Sí, al fin está terminado TT_TT!

Confieso que me da un poco de lástima terminar la historia, pero bueno, no podía no hacerlo.

No los sigo molestando y los dejo x3**  
**

* * *

No podía creerlo. No podía entenderlo. No lograba asimilar el hecho de ya no estar con Alfred. Para ella era como si todavía estuvieran juntos, sólo que distanciados; o como si fuera a despertarla ese joven de ojos claros en cualquier momento para decirle tiernamente "Tranquila, estabas soñando… todo está bien".

Desgraciadamente, por más que lo adorara, no había nada que hacer si él ya no la quería… nada más que dejar que el tiempo hiciera efecto en su magullado corazón y le ayudara a borrar esos sentimientos que le hacían daño.

—Me pregunto… ¿por qué habrá sucedido esto? —dijo en voz alta, apesadumbrada, mientras observaba correr el agua de un río.

—Puede que sea mejor así —opinó Kiku, que se encontraba a su lado—. Tal vez ahora no cuente con el apoyo de América-san, pero es probable que ya no sea fundamental en su camino a la independencia.

Wanwan posó su mirada en él.

—Wanwan-san puede llegar muy lejos si se lo propone —prosiguió él—. Yo tengo fe en usted, así que no flaquee, no pierda la esperanza, por favor —pidió sonriéndole gentilmente.

La joven no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran. Se acercó a Kiku y lo abrazó, provocando que el rostro de él pasara del blanco al rojo en pocos segundos y comenzara a temblar ligeramente. Era la primera vez que se abrazaban desde el incidente de la bomba de Hiroshima. Claro, Kiku no era cariñoso debido a su timidez, y Wanwan no solía abrazar a las demás personas porque, aunque no lo pareciera, también era muy tímida.

Tras haber sentido que sus ojos se tornaban vidriosos, ella preguntó:

—¿Por qué dices esas cosas, Kiku? Yo no soy tan fuerte…

Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que su voz no reflejara lo nervioso que se encontraba en ese momento, pero no lo logró. De todas formas, consiguió responderle con voz temblorosa:

—Sí lo es, sólo que no lo sabe. Wanwan-san ha perseguido sus sueños incansablemente y no se ha dado por vencida por más obstáculos que han aparecido en su camino…

—Pero eso es más bien ser perseverante, no fuerte…

—Sí, Wanwan-san también es perseverante, pero si no fuera una chica fuerte, no se habría rebelado contra Wang-san y no habría sido capaz de mantenerse firme todo el tiempo.

La joven se limitó a callar, permaneciendo aún abrazada a ese benévolo hombre de ojos castaños.

Él sí que era un buen amigo: intentaba subirle el ánimo cuando estaba decaída, se preocupaba por ella, la aconsejaba, la consolaba, y si ella estaba cometiendo un error no la criticaba, sino que intentaba ayudarla a mejorar.

Le debía tanto a esa persona… a ese oriental de corta estatura que siempre estaba dispuesto a asistirla de alguna manera. Incluso se sentía egoísta por concentrarse más en perseguir sus propios sueños que en ayudar a sus seres queridos. Seguramente, Kiku también había tenido problemas, y ella nunca se detuvo a escucharlos porque estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de ganarse el respeto de Yao.

¿Qué más podía decir en ese momento?

—Gracias, Kiku —murmuró Wanwan.

—¿Por qué?

—Por estar siempre ahí. Eres la única persona en la que puedo confiar plenamente… y que nunca me ha fallado.

Las sinceras palabras de la chica que tanto quería tocaron el corazón del japonés y llegaron hasta lo más profundo de él, embargándolo de un sentimiento que no supo reconocer si era de felicidad o tristeza.

Entonces, notó que la chica estaba llorando.

_"¡No! ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?_ —se preguntó sobresaltado—_… A veces desearía no ser tan inexperto._

—Wanwan-san —pronunció aún más nervioso que antes—, por favor, no llore.

Pero aquellas palabras causaron el efecto contrario: la joven comenzó a llorar con más ganas y lo abrazó con más fuerza. Lo único que pudo hacer ante esta reacción fue corresponder el abrazo, con la esperanza de que esto la ayudara a tranquilizarse.

_ "Pobre Wanwan-san… ella no merecía sufrir tanto _—pensó acongojado.

Ninguno de los dos podría haber determinado con exactitud cuánto tiempo permanecieron así, pero sí estuvieron el suficiente como para liberar gran parte del peso que llevaban dentro.

El sonido del agua corriendo y el cariño y comprensión que Kiku logró transmitirle a Wanwan a través de ese abrazo consiguieron calmarla, dándole a su vez la claridad que necesitaba para poner en orden sus ideas y prioridades, por lo que…

* * *

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó Yao con frialdad a la chica de oscuros y largos cabellos.

La taiwanesa había tomado la determinación de ir hasta la casa de quien alguna vez fue su hermano mayor para encararlo y dejarle más clara que nunca su postura.

—Vine a aclararte que no me rendiré porque Alfred haya dejado de apoyarme.

—Pues deberías —musitó él.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con un tono desafiante— Tengo una bandera, un líder y miles de empresas a mi nombre; tengo la fuerza, la inteligencia y la capacidad de valerme por mí misma. Es inútil que sigas negando que soy un país, que ya no vivo contigo y que no dependo de ti para seguir existiendo.

—¡Tú no eres un país!

—¡Sí lo soy, Yao! ¡El que tú creas que no lo soy no quita el hecho de que ya varios me reconozcan como tal!

Lo que decía era cierto: Taiwán ya era reconocida por más de veinte naciones y estas mismas, por ende, habían renunciado a hacer negocios con China, debido a que el mismo Yao declaró que cortaría toda vía de comercio hacia los países que reconocieran a Taiwán como una nación independiente.

Yao la miró fijamente un momento y, acto seguido, bajó la vista, cerró los ojos e hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza.

—Se ve que estás casi igual que cuando abandonaste esta casa. No has entendido lo que de verdad me preocupa y que, al final, sucedió de todas formas —suspiró—… Sigues siendo una niña.

Nuevamente había pronunciado esas palabras que tanto le molestaban y, al igual que la última vez que las dijo, provocó que el ambiente se volviera más denso y una atmósfera de odio y rencor se levantara por encima de ambos asiáticos.

—¡Tú sabes que no es cierto! —protestó ella, fulminándolo con la mirada.

—¡Eres una niña! —gritó.

—¡Cállate!

—¡A pesar de que digas que eres independiente, no te has dado cuenta en todos estos años de quién te quiere de verdad y quién no!

—¡¿De qué hablas? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño, extrañada, pero no por eso menos molesta.

—¡De Kiku, niña tonta! ¡De Kiku!

En ese momento, Wanwan se congeló. ¿Que Kiku _qué_?

—¡Kiku ha estado sufriendo mucho por culpa tuya, porque eres una ilusa! ¡Él fue quien se fijó primero en ti, él fue quien te protegió porque te quería y no porque le convenía! ¡Él es el único que puede hacerte realmente feliz! ¡Él te ama, maldita sea!

La chica miraba el piso mientras escuchaba a Yao gritarle todas esas verdades directamente. Si todo eso era cierto, ¿cómo fue posible que nunca se diera cuenta?…

—No sé cómo pensaste que ese idiota de Alfred era una buena persona —agregó él.

_"No puede ser…_ —pensó.

—Lo que estás diciendo… ¿es cierto, Yao?

Él la miró como si le hubiera hecho una pregunta tonta.

—Tú ya me conoces, Wanwan… sabes que no me gusta decir mentiras, y ¿de verdad crees que podría mentirte con algo tan importante?

—Es que no puedo creerlo…

—¡Pues créelo! —soltó, levantando nuevamente la voz— Ya que te crees tan "país" como dices y ahora no estás con el tarado de Alfred Jones, sería un buen momento para que fueras a hacerle una visita. Él también se siente mal por lo que te pasó, e imagina qué tan dolido debe estar por culpa de ese anteojudo con complejo de héroe.

Si bien que le molestó que utilizara varias palabras para descalificar a Alfred en una sola oración, tenía que reconocer que Yao tenía razón.

Ahora que sabía la verdad, debía hablar con Kiku; después de todo, lo adoraba y no podía ignorar el hecho de que él fuera herido a causa de su torpeza.

Debía visitarlo una vez más y disculparse lo antes posible.

La chica exhaló apesadumbrada y dijo:

—Gracias, Yao. Te lo agradezco de corazón.

Hizo una reverencia y abandonó el cuarto dando pasos rápidos. Yao permaneció de pie en el mismo lugar.

—Es una chica fuerte —murmuró para sí—. Sólo espero que esto la ayude a madurar un poco.

A pesar de que a Wanwan le quedaba muchísimo tiempo por delante, Yao debía dejarla ir. No podía protegerla de toda adversidad en todo momento, porque ella debía cometer sus propios errores y aprender de ellos, del sufrimiento, de las desilusiones, de las penas. Y aunque Kiku le hubiera causado un inmenso daño en el pasado a aquel hombre de ojos dorados, de igual manera lo estimaba.

Y a pesar de que una parte suya entendía que su hermana menor sería más feliz si vivía lejos de él, la otra mantenía la esperanza en que un día ella se cansaría de todo y volvería a su lado, como en los viejos tiempos.

En ese momento sólo le quedaba esperar y ver cómo se daban las cosas por su cuenta.

* * *

—Espera —pidió una persona que tomó la mano de Wanwan y la detuvo. Ella giró sobre sus talones y descubrió que se trataba de Lee.

—Hermano—dijo ella, mostrándose sorprendida.

—A… a pesar de que no hemos hablado mucho a causa de todo este conflicto, quiero que sepas que tienes todo mi apoyo —expresó con dificultad mientras sus mejillas enrojecían levemente—… y que sigo queriéndote igual que siempre a pesar de los problemas que has tenido con Yao y nuestro gobierno.

—Lee… —musitó conmovida.

Con lo difícil que era oír a su hermano pronunciar palabras como aquellas no podía ignorarlo y marcharse, por más prisa que tuviera, así que lo abrazó calurosamente y le dijo:

—Gracias.

Como él no era una persona muy afectuosa, no acertó a hacer nada más que permanecer estático mientras era abrazado.

—Pero… una cosa antes de que te vayas —dijo Lee.

—¿Qué?

—Por favor, no le digas a Yao que te dije esto o tendré problemas con él.

Wanwan no pudo evitar reír al escuchar su petición.

—Está bien —respondió, asintiendo con la cabeza.

* * *

De esta forma, regresó a la casa de Kiku, esa en la que había estado hace apenas un par de horas. Tocó el timbre, pidió permiso a una de las sirvientas para ver al susodicho y se quitó los zapatos para entrar, como acostumbraba hacer.

Habiendo entrado no tardó en encontrarlo, ya que estaba colocando un cuadro en la pared del pasillo principal.

—Hola, Kiku —lo saludó ella.

—Wanwan-san —dijo él, volteando la cabeza para poder verla— ¿Ya habló con Wang-san?

—Sí, pero no estoy aquí por eso…

—¿Por qué, entonces?

Wanwan pidió que hablaran del asunto en privado, ya que se trataba de algo importante.

—Está bien… ¿pero no podría decirme de qué se trata? Estoy comenzando a preocuparme…

—No, no puedo… Lo siento.

El hombre de profundos ojos castaños no acertó a hacer algo más que suspirar y conducir a la chica hacia su habitación.

—Wanwan-san, venga conmigo, por favor —pidió amablemente.

Ambos caminaron por los pasillos hasta que dieron con el cuarto. Ahí dentro, Kiku tomó los cojines que se encontraban próximos a una mesa de estilo japonés y los situó en el piso para que tomaran asiento uno frente al otro. Cuando se ubicaron encima de estos, se creó un repentino e incómodo silencio. El ambiente estaba comenzando a volverse tenso, y eso que ni siquiera habían pronunciado una palabra desde que entraron allí.

—Entonces… ¿de qué quería que habláramos?

La taiwanesa apretó los puños, los cuales se encontraban sobre sus muslos. Estaba más nerviosa de lo que esperaba. Debido a esto, sólo consiguió murmurar:

—Kiku… perdóname.

El japonés la observó impertérrito, pero en el fondo estaba extrañado.

—¿Por qué se disculpa, Wanwan-san?

—Bueno —comenzó a decir, bajando la vista poco a poco—, porque… me di cuenta de todo el daño que te hice. Alguien me dijo… que el hecho de que yo estuviera con Alfred —murmuró con voz temblorosa, con el corazón golpeándole el pecho con fuerza—… te hizo sentir muy mal.

Al oír eso, infirió de inmediato que alguien ya le había dicho lo que él sentía por ella, pero ¿quién? ¿Quién podría haberlo hecho? Ni Vash ni Arthur ni Heracles tenían una relación cercana con ella, y dudaba que a alguno de ellos se le hubiera escapado algo que tuviera relación con ello. Además, no recordaba haberse comportado de manera extraña estando con ella frente a otras personas.

En ese momento sintió que lo mejor que podía hacer era aparentar que no entendía nada.

—No sé de lo que habla, Wanwan-san —mintió.

—¿Qué?

—Que no sé de qué me está hablando.

—Kiku, por favor —dijo frunciendo el entrecejo, sintiéndose más nerviosa que antes—… no me hagas repetir lo que me dijeron…

—Bueno, tal vez eso me ayude a entender sus palabras.

—Está bien —accedió—… Supe que a ti te hizo daño lo que pasó entre Alfred y yo porque —hizo una pausa debido a los nervios—… porque tú…

Kiku la observó en silencio. Ella inhaló y por fin pudo decir:

—Porque… tú estás enamorado… de mí.

Kiku habría querido seguir engañándola, hacerle creer que en realidad no sentía nada por ella, pero no pudo. Intentó no inquietarse, pero su corazón latió con muchísima fuerza al escuchar esas palabras y al ver que los ojos de la chica que amaba se llenaban de lágrimas. Desvió la mirada ruborizado, sin poder hablar, y aquella reacción provocó que los ojos de ella se desbordaran definitivamente.

—Lo siento tanto —murmuró entre sollozos—… Lo siento mucho, Kiku —se disculpó abrazándolo. El japonés sintió cómo temblaba su cuerpo.

—Pero no se preocupe por mí… estoy bien ahora. No tiene por qué llorar —dijo en un intento por consolarla.

Pero las lágrimas de la oriental no se detenían.

Junto con los nervios que lo atacaban en el momento —tanto por el abrazo como por el hecho de que ahora ella estuviera al tanto de sus sentimientos—, Kiku sentía una gran angustia. Lo entristecía el ver llorar a la chica de la que estaba enamorado, y más aún si ésta se sentía culpable por haberle hecho daño sin proponérselo, sin tener la culpa de nada más que de querer ser feliz. Esto causó que sintiera la necesidad de botar unas cuantas lágrimas, al igual que ella, pero se contuvo: en un momento como aquel debía ser más fuerte que Wanwan si quería hacerla sentir mejor… o al menos eso pensó hasta que notó lo frágil e indefensa que se veía a su lado, después de tantos conflictos, de tanto sufrimiento, de tanto dolor. Parecía un pequeño conejo que buscaba protegerse de un depredador.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la vio así?... Al parecer, cuando ella era una niña pequeña.

Definitivamente, Kiku Honda no era tan fuerte como le gustaría ser. Colocó una mano en la cabeza de ella y dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran por su rostro.

Ambos se abrazaron, ambos lloraron, ambos pudieron ser honestos con sus sentimientos sin miedo a lo que fuera a sentir o pensar el otro. Y así permanecieron un buen rato.

La única duda que asaltaba en ese momento a Kiku era… quién le habría dicho que él estaba enamorado.

* * *

Wang Yao ahora podía estar tranquilo: después de lo ocurrido, tenía la seguridad de que las cosas serían menos difíciles para Wanwan, aunque eso no quería decir que cedería y le permitiría convertirse en una nación independiente. No se rendiría hasta lograr que desistiera con esa ambición. Su instinto paternal era demasiado fuerte como para que pudiera condescender en ese ámbito.

—¡Lee, vámonos! —voceó, colocando un enorme saco de arroz sobre su hombro derecho.

—¡Sí! —respondió él, llevando consigo montones de cajas de especias.

Ambos orientales salieron de su hogar y se encaminaron hacia una ciudad cercana, que era el lugar al que debían llevar aquellos bultos por encargo de un comerciante.

Minutos después, Yao divisó una crisálida entre las ramas de un alerce. Para su sorpresa, ésta comenzó a moverse segundos después de que notara su existencia. Ésta se abrió delicadamente, y por aquella grieta se asomaron dos hermosas y coloridas alas de mariposa. El chino sonrió para sí.

—¿Qué ocurre, Yao? —preguntó Lee cuando notó que su hermano había dejado en el suelo el saco de arroz y miraba un punto fijo.

—Nada —respondió rápidamente, saliendo de su trance.

No pudo evitar pensar en Wanwan cuando vislumbró aquella escena.

—Creo que las fábulas que he estado leyendo me están haciendo pensar cosas extrañas —comentó, soltando una risotada. Lee lo observó inexpresivo—. Vamos —dijo colocando otra vez el saco sobre su hombro, retomando la marcha enérgicamente.

Su hermano menor sólo asintió y caminó junto a él.

Aunque esa chica le hubiera dado la espalda, aunque se hubiera alejado de él, no podía odiarla: ella era su hermana, y él la vio crecer y compartió con ella valiosos momentos que jamás olvidaría, por más disputas que tuvieran.

A pesar de todo, él la amaba, porque era su hermana, la menor de todos.

Su hermana, la isla de Taiwán.

* * *

Tiempo después, la oriental cambió su apellido a "Liu". Ella quería ser independiente, y la mejor manera de serlo era rompiendo los lazos que la unían formalmente a Wang Yao. A partir de ese momento ya no sería más la hermana menor de China, sino una entidad desvinculada de aquel régimen comunista, una nación con una ideología distinta y un sistema político diferente.

Pasaron los meses y la relación con Kiku se hizo más fuerte que antes, porque tras haber roto con Alfred necesitó apoyarse en él, que había sido su confidente durante siglos. Por consideración, evitó hablarle de su ex-pareja, ya que sabía que tanto para su amigo como para ella no sería nada agradable recordar aquel momento de sus vidas. De esta manera, se podría decir que regresaron a los viejos tiempos, esos en los cuales reían, paseaban y aprendían de la vida juntos.

Y así fue como, un día, Kiku se animó a hacerle una importante petición a Wanwan.

—Bueno —contó ella—, la industria ha progresado durante estos últimos años, aunque no conseguimos elaborar productos que nos traigan tantos ingresos como los de la República Popular China.

—De todas formas, es una buena noticia —comentó.

Se encontraban tomando té en la habitación de él, sentados frente a frente, separados por la pequeña mesa tradicional. La había invitado a su hogar con la excusa de que necesitaba tratar el tema de la importación y exportación de productos entre ambos países.

El japonés la miró de reojo por un instante, dubitativo, pero finalmente pronunció su nombre:

—Wanwan-san…

La chica lo miró a los ojos, a pesar de que la vista de él estaba puesta en el piso en ese momento.

—Tengo algo que pedirle —expresó con nerviosismo.

—¿Qué cosa?

Él dejó el té a un lado y le tomó las manos. En ese momento, Wanwan se dio cuenta de que Kiku estaba tiritando.

—¿Eh? ¿Kiku, por qué tiemblas? —preguntó sin entender lo que le sucedía.

—E-Es que… esto no es fácil para mí —confesó con voz temblorosa, y tomó aire para poder continuar—. Verá… quería saber si a usted… no le parecería mal… volver a vivir en mi hogar.

El corazón de la taiwanesa dio un salto. Realmente, pensó que podría haberle pedido cualquier cosa, excepto esa, y no era que le pareciera absurdo ni nada, sino que la había tomado por sorpresa completamente, ya que pensó que la petición estaría relacionada con algún asunto económico.

Su primera reacción fue comenzar a balbucear.

—Si no quiere, es comprensible, así que no dude en decírmelo —dijo él.

—N-No… no es eso…

El japonés tragó saliva.

_"¿Volver a vivir con él? ¿Como hicimos durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial?_ —pensó ella, asombrada—_... Creo que sería maravilloso._

—S-Sí quiero —respondió con una sincera sonrisa en los labios mientras sus mejillas se tornaban del mismo color que su blusa.

El japonés abrió los ojos más de lo normal y la observó incrédulo. ¿Había dicho que sí?

—Quiero que vivamos juntos otra vez, Kiku —expresó tomándole las manos.

Entonces, el oriental sintió cómo sus mejillas ardían y su corazón golpeaba con fuerza dentro de su pecho.

Las lágrimas no intentaron asomarse por los ojos de ninguno de ellos, porque ya no tenían razones para llorar.

Wanwan soltó las manos de Kiku y se incorporó para tomar asiento a su lado, envolviendo uno de sus brazos con los suyos propios.

—Muchas gracias, Wanwan-san —murmuró él, cerrando los ojos.

—No hay nada que agradecer.

De esta manera, el blanco crisantemo que alguna vez estuvo manchado con sangre recobró la felicidad al permanecer junto a una joven y hermosa peonía rosa.

* * *

Vuelvo a darles las gracias a todos los que me apoyaron con este fic. Insisto: sin su ayuda no habría terminado tan "pronto" (entre comillas porque tardé 5 meses en escribirlo completo xD y para una historia de 10 capítulos -eso si no contamos el prefacio- creo que es poco...)

Gracias también a todos los que han comentado y comentarán. Saber que les gusta lo que hago me hace muy feliz uwu

Y espero haberlos dejado contentos con este final... porque se viene una segunda parte. Sí, lo prometo ^/^

Adiós!


End file.
